


Just Like You

by BlackHearted1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cats, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, Hearing Voices, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Voices, Nightmares, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHearted1/pseuds/BlackHearted1
Summary: Another time to recruit a new Hero brings forth old memories for Gabriel, memories he is unsure either party wants to remember or not.Your in the position of Raina Tala, this is my first ever story.... like ever. More stories other then this kind of relationship arc will be made in the future so bear with me!This story WILL contain triggers, each will be put at the beginning of each chapter but as a warning if your sensitive to any kind of dark material please be weary of this story!Also I the story premise is my own along with the OC, however I do not own any of the copyrighted characters in this story. They belong to Blizzard!
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Gabriel Reyes & OC Soldier: 76 & Vincent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the trigger warnings in the tags! I do not want people hurt because of the story just in case! Read at your own discretion!
> 
> Welcome to my first story, if the pacing is off my apologies I'm still learning! Any suggestions or comments are welcome!

Chapter 1- 

Its early morning at Overwatch HQ and everyone is getting up to start the day, there are new recruits coming which has everyone excited to see who will be one of the few new hero's to join the ranks.

Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes are up the earliest and get this set up with the others. Genji and McCree walk over to Reyes and see what needs to be done before the recruits show up.

" Hey boss, what needs to be done?" McCree asks.

" Grab Morrison's recruit data pad for me will you, his list is updated." Gabriel tells him.

" Sure thing." He nods and heads over to Jack.

" So who do you think will make it this year?" Genji asks crossing his arms.

" I saw a few, Riegel and Seras have potential, a kid named Vincent with outstanding physical talent is good as well." Gabriel responds.

Everyone walks over and takes breaks, Jack walks over with McCree with his data pad in hand.

" Sorry about that, I forgot to send you the updated files from the other night." Jack nods and hands him the pad.

Gabriel flips through it, he sees new faces and still doesn't see much. He growls slightly at the selection until he sees a name. Raina Tala… Gabriel's eyes go wide at the name, he opens up the profile and sees her beautiful face. McCree looks over and sees his bosses expression, he looks and sees Raina and grins.

" She sure is a beautiful young woman." Jesse comments.

" Oh shoot I didn't even notice at first, that is Gabriel's High School sweetheart, well former I guess… they had a falling out apparently." Jack laughs to himself.

" Wow she looks young!" Lena comments.

" That's because she is Patient Zero of Moira's program, she is the most successful so far. She is damn near hard to kill and even if you do she comes back to life." Gabriel tells her.

" Wow her credentials are impressive." Hanzo reads the file.

" She knows Krav Maga, kickboxing, it says she has cyber integration what's that?" Hana asks.

" It's a prototype system that was invented, the first move an opponent makes she can calculate what they will do with one hundred percent accuracy. She can counter anyone with ease and it makes her a terrifying opponent." Gabriel shivers slightly.

" You seem nervous by her." Mei notices.

" Yah well she was terrifying to fight against, she is the only one who I've seen beat Gabe more then a few times. He has beaten her too but it was something he wasn't use to." Jack tells Mei.

" She beat Commamder Reyes?!" A few say in unison.

" THIS DOES NOT LEAVE THIS GROUP ARE WE CLEAR?!" Gabriel yells out.

" Yes Sir!" They all reply.

" Now finish the work, they will be here in a few minutes." Gabriel commands.

They all get back to work, Gabriel slips away for a moment and runs his fingers through his hair to reach his scalp. He rubs his head and takes a deep breath, reaching into his pocket he grabs his wallet and opens it up to a photo of both of them. It's a photo of the both of them embraced under a tree, it was senior year in high school. He misses her still so much to this day, he sighs out and knows how much tension there will be.

Lost in his thoughts his phone's notification ring goes off, its Jack telling him the recruits are coming in. Gabriel sighs and walks back to the massive training hall, his breath hitches when he sees Raina. Gabriel takes his place as much as he wants to speak to her, she goes into formation and stands at the ready. The training uniform they give the recruits looks great on her, he isn't surprised though, she has an amazing figure regardless. He gazes at her skin, being half Native American and half French has given her a beautiful light tanned skin tone. Her eyes are like Elizabeth Taylor's, a light purple lilac that makes her piercing gaze more intense, Gabriel snaps out of it when Jack walks over. The rest of the Hero's watch from the seats in the back.

" Attention!" Jack calls out.

Everyone scatters into formation except for Raina who was already in position. Jack and Gabriel walk over to them all and inspect them, they take they're tablets and look to see everyone is there.

" Greetings newbies, welcome to Overwatch HQ, here we will see who will become the next hero. Only one of you will join the elite rank, while the rest will join lower ranks or office jobs." Jack tells them.

" Which means you have a one percent chance to become one of us." Gabriel adds in his own intimidating way.

Most look nervous while Raina is barely fazed at his act, Gabriel knows no matter what he does he can't shake her. That is because when they went into training together Gabriel made sure she feared nothing, he regrets this decision briefly at this very moment only because he needs to shake her up with the others. He doesn't want to show favoritism by going easy on her just because she is his ex. Those words sound bitter on his tongue when he thinks about it, his ex would imply he hates her but he still loves her.

" First things first, whoever can get that flag up that pole first gets to take it easy for the first day." Jack points at a pole that goes to the ceiling.

Everyone but Raina frantically try to rush up the pole which is greased. One by one they crash into eachother and injure themselves trying to climb the pole. Raina just flinches and watches the spectacle take place with the other hero's.

After a fair bit of effort they all give up, the others just look at Raina and wait to see what she will do.

" Well? Are you going to try Miss Tala?" Jack asks her.

Raina shrugs her shoulders and walks over past all the recruits sitting down and groaning in pain. She studies the pole quick and touches it, rubbing her fingers together she sees the grease is gone for the most part. Raina untucks her shirt and removes it, Gabriel and all the men stare at her in her sports bra. She wraps her shirt tight around the pole along with her legs in a certain way. Raina propels herself up the pole, being careful towards the top where it is the most greasy. Grabbing the red flag she puts it in her bra, Raina tosses her shirt away and with a simple readjustment of one of her legs, she slides down. She arcs her back with her arms crossed as she slides down in a seductive way. Gabriel walks over to retrieve the flag, Raina grabs it and tucks it in his hoodie pocket. This flusters Gabriel immensely, he crosses his arms and sighs out.

" Congrats, go and sit with the Hero's over there to relax." Gabriel tells her.

" Relaxing on day one? Do I look weak Commander? No im quite alright please let us continue." She shakes her head.

Putting both hands on the pole she unwraps her legs and swings down. She simply gets back in line and waits for her next orders.

" Glad I decided to stay for this." McCree chuckles with his friends.

" You are such a pervert." Hanzo scolds.

" Come on brother you didn't enjoy the little show?" Genji teases.

Hanzo turns red and looks away, the others laugh at him trying to act stoic in this situation.

" I can see why Gabriel still loves her, she is pretty intense." Angela giggles.

" Ok recruits! We will next test your combat skills, this will narrow down who needs more training verses who needs more advanced training. Up first I want to see the two best on my list, Riegel and Raina." Gabriel calls out.

" But sir, she's a girl." Riegel says to Gabriel.

" So?" Gabriel looks with a deadpan expression that makes Raina giggle softly.

" Sir I know the most deadly forms of combat, I wouldn't want to hurt her let alone kill her by accident." Riegel boasts.

" Oh that's nice, that will do little against Miss Tala's fighting skill but go ahead and try." Gabriel looks at his data pad and motions for them both to come over.

Riegel and Raina both go to the fighting pad, Raina stands with her arms crossed again and standing up straight. Riegel goes into a fighting position, he glares at Raina thinking she isn't taking this seriously.

" Get ready!" He yells at her.

" I am ready…" She yawns.

" On my mark…" Jack starts.

" You pompous bitch!" Riegel yells as he launches at her.

" I didn't say start!" Jack yells, Gabriel puts his hand out and stops him.

Raina calculates his moves quickly, in and instant she gets low and sweeps his leg out from underneath him. Riegel crashes to the ground hard, Raina gets in position and is ready for the next move.

" I'm waiting." Raina sighs.

Riegel gets up and begins to volley kicks at her, she blocks every one easily. Her body moves in fluid motions as she fights back, Riegel gets a lucky grab on her. Locking her in he grapples her arms, everyone starts to cheer on Riegel. Jack goes to call it but Gabriel keeps him from doing so.

" Wait for it…" Gabriel chuckles.

Raina wiggles and pops her arms out of socket, she uses her legs to free herself and kick Riegel away. Standing up they see Raina pop her arms back into socket with ease. Raina waits for him to move again, frustrated Riegel runs at her and goes to grapple her. He grabs her arm and tries to turn her, Raina who shifts her weight throws him off while grabbing him with her legs. Raina easily subdues her opponent, Gabriel goes over to the mat and looks at Riegel.

" Call it." Gabriel tells him.

" No sir I can still win this!" He yells out in pain when she tightens down on his neck.

" You feel that? She is like a boa constrictor, every time you breathe out she puts more pressure on you until you pass out or give in son. By the amount of force she is putting on your neck I say about another three pounds of force are all she needs before she snaps you neck." Gabriel warns him.

The guy sighs out and struggles, as he does her legs tighten and he can't breathe. Riegel quickly taps out, Raina releases him and stands up. She puts her hand out to Riegel but he just slaps it away. The man walks back to his spot while Raina waits for orders.

" Your excused, go back to formation." Jack tells her.

Raina looks at Gabriel looking at her, she narrows her eyes and walks back to her spot. Some of the girls and guys pat her back and congratulate her on the fight while most glare at her.

The rest of the day Raina performs incredibly, when training is done they send the recruits to the mess hall. Gabriel and the other Hero's go and eat as well, they see Raina grabbing her food. The Hero's are sitting in their own reserved seating, Jack waves over Raina who walks over with her food.

" Miss Tala, would you like to sit with us?" Jack asks.

" Sure…" She nods and sits across from Gabriel.

" That fight was so amazing earlier, you totally beat that cocky boy." Lena smiles.

" Thank you, also thanks Angela for getting me another shirt today after the sparing. The men kept staring like they haven't seen a woman in a sports bra before." She sighs out.

" Well you are mighty fine lookin' miss." McCree grins.

" Point taken." She crosses her arms.

The group laughs at her comment, Gabriel hopes she stays for a while even if she doesn't speak to him, He just wants her close to him.

" So you and Commander Reyes know eachother?" Genji asks.

" Yes… why is everyone interested in my relationship I had all of a sudden?" Raina asks while picking up a piece of sushi with ginger and soy sauce to eat.

" Oh sorry we were just wondering, never thought our commander would be in a relationship in general, he is such a hard ass." Fareeha giggles.

" I am not a hard ass!" He yells at her.

" We were High School sweethearts I guess…" She sighs and eats her sushi skillfully with chopsticks.

" What changed?" Hanzo asks.

Raina slams her chopsticks down on her finished plate, everyone stops and looks at her. Raina finishes her green tea and sighs out in contentment. She gets up and throws her things away in the trash, she looks over to the Hero's who are silent.

" I'm turning in for the night." Raina simply states.

Raina walks away to the rooms, Gabriel growls and gets up suddenly. He whips the chair away and storms off, angry that they had to drive her away. He just wanted her close, he wanted it peaceful so he could just look at her.

Gabriel goes to her room, he knocks on the door and waits to see if she will answer. After a few minutes the door opens, Gabriel walks in to Raina unpacking her things. He looks around and sees she has gotten pretty comfy, she puts her suitcases away and turns her attention to Gabriel.

" I'm sorry for how they were acting, they found out earlier we were a thing and… I'm sorry." Gabriel apologizes.

" I don't care, what do you want?" She asks sharply and turns her head away.

" I just want to know if you, wanted to talk or hang out again?" He asks.

" I'm here because I was burn noticed, because of the failures of the higher ups I wasn't the only one. I was an assassin before this, I killed for the thrill and money. I also wanted to feel truly alive, immortality does that to you." Raina scoffs.

" Oh, ok my apologies." Gabriel nods.

" What do you want me to say Reyes?! You shunned me for the experiments Moira did on me, I wanted to be as strong as you and I knew I couldn't because of how sick I got! I left and disappeared, I went to Laughing Coffin and was accepted by the top kill squad in the CIA. Now I'm hiding for now until the heat dies down, you turned your back on me when I needed you the most Reyes!" She yells at him.

" I'm sorry Raina! I know what I did was selfish but I was scared you were only doing it for selfish reasons! I love you still Raina I'm so sorry!" Gabriel pleads.

" Just leave me alone…" Raina turns away and goes to her room, locking it.

Gabriel goes to say something but stops, he just sighs out and looks away. Before he leaves he sees a picture of both of them together in a digital frame, he gives a crooked smile then leaves her room. Raina leans against her door and cries softly so he can't hear, she knew this was a terrible idea.

Getting up she goes to the shower, she cleans up after the long day she had. Hopping out she dries off and heads to bed, her head hurts and runs a million miles an hour after speaking to Gabriel. She grabs medication for her pain and tries to relax for tomorrow.

\----------------------------------

The next day Raina wakes up, she feels better then yesterday. She gets up and puts on her uniform, after some self-care she leaves to the mess hall where Lena, Hana, Mei, Ana, Angela and Fareeha are together. Once Raina gets her food Ana waves her over, she reluctantly walks over and sits with the women.

" The younglings want to say something." Ana says sipping her tea.

" We are sorry for prying about your relationship with Commander Reyes." Lena apologizes.

" It's ok, it was a little much all at once." Raina nods.

" So uh what brings you here all of a sudden then?" Hana asks.

" I was a top assassin for Laughing Coffin, the sect of the CIA that dealt with terrorists with extreme prejudice. Gabriel and I were together and I got injured and sick, he was scared for me and wanted me to retire early… I instead turned to Moira…" She admits.

" The geneticist?" Mei asks.

" Yes, Gabriel thought what I was doing was selfish. Hurting myself further just to be stronger, it wasn't the case though. I won't tell you why now, but this was our falling out. After the experiments I was found out to be immortal, my cells are constantly making new cells and recycling the old. I also can form a natural armor under my skin, so when I need to I can protect my organs. Its hard to kill me, but it makes it even harder, that with my flexibility like I displayed yesterday during the fight grapples and locks don't work on me. I can simply break a bone or limb and I can quickly repair it on the fly." Raina explains.

" That is incredible, so one of Moira's experiments actually worked." Angela comments in awe.

" Yes, I was her first and only success." Raina nods and finishes her breakfast.

' Formation in 5 minutes.' A voice says over the speaker.

" Well that's my cue, thank you for letting me sit with you." Raina nods.

" We hope to have more time like this." Ana smiles and waves.

They wave her off as she heads to formation, there she sees both commanders. She is the first to arrive and moments later everyone else arrives and gets into position.

" Ok recruits, today we will test your endurance until you break." Gabriel announces.

Everyone seems worried but Raina remembers the training Gabriel gave her a while back. She also remembers the training from Laughing Coffin as well knowing this will be easy.

" Your first task will be an obstacle course through the worst conditions imaginable thanks to Winston and Torbjorn who made this course possible." Gabriel adds.

" You will do this with one hundred pound bags on your backs, you will begin in ten minutes." Jack tells them and points to the bags.

Everyone grabs a bag, Raina grabs hers and secures it to her back. She adjusts it so it sits correctly, the Hero's gather and see most struggling with the bag while Raina and a recruit named Vincent are taking it quite well.

" That is the kid Reyes was talking about yesterday, Vincent was his name. He should give Raina some healthy competition, from his records he has participated and won several Iron Man competitions and several triathlons." Jesse mentions.

" So a super assassin verses a super athlete, this should be interesting." Reinhardt laughs.

" Everyone ready? On your mark… Go!" Gabriel yells.

Leading the pack is not surprisingly Vincent and Raina, they head through the first course through the water easily. The others lag behind as the pair race forward, the second obstacle is a cityscape in which it is dense urban decay. The pair once again easily parkour through the buildings, while running Vincent slips off a roof. Quick thinking Raina grabs him and pulls him back, he takes a moment to breathe and thanks Raina who makes sure he is ok.

" Wow, she could of left him." Genji comments.

" Yes, but she is better then that." Hanzo nods.

" Impressive sportsmanship." Angela smiles.

They bolt through the third obstacle which is a dangerous warehouse, despite a few bruises they run out with no issue. The rest are behind while Vincent and Raina bolt through the track, a massive wall is their last obstacle. Vincent jumps up and holds a hand out to Raina, she accepts it and they work hard in running up the wall. Once up they slide down to the finish, Raina is slightly faster and wins by a second. The pair high five and give eachother solid hugs, Gabriel and Jack walk over when the others finally finish.

" You know it was a race right?" Jack asks.

" Every soldier is only as good as those around them. She saved my ass back there and we silently decided to work together sir." Vincent tells Jack.

" Well it was excellent teamwork, we are very impressed. You both get some rest until the next test." Jack agrees.

Vincent and Raina walk off and talk, Gabriel looks at Vincent and growls when he sees him touch her shoulder. They remove the packs and sit, they have some sports drinks and orange slices as they talk. Gabriel gets extremely jealous when she sees her smile slightly at something he says.

" Hey Gabriel you ok?" Jack asks.

" Fine." Gabriel growls out.

Looking over he sees Raina talking with Vincent and he puts two and two together and chuckles.

" Oh I see, your jealous of Vincent right now." Jack smirks.

" I will scalp you and feed it to you if you speak again Morrison." Gabriel hisses.

" Ok ok, chill out it was just an observation." Jack smiles.

" Keep them to yourself." He growls and walks off.

Jack just sighs and continues to work the recruits to breaking point. Most have tapped out and will suffer later, but a few have survived the hazing.

At the end of the day Gabriel sees Raina, Vincent and a few male and female recruits sitting together. He feels his blood boil and he grabs his food to go so he can sit in his room and watch some TV. Raina has fun talking with her new friends and after a while leaves to go to bed for the day.

Once to her room Raina puts in Epsom salt into a bath with ice cold water, she is covered in brusies and scratches from the endurance testing. Lowering herself in she begins to relax, she saw Gabriel acting different today and was slightly concerned. She thinks about him but immediately stops when the fight resurfaces in her memories. After thirty minutes she gets out and rinses off with lukewarm water, she steps out and dries off. Putting on her clothing she heads to bed, Raina puts on some TV as background noise so she can sleep quicker.

\----------------------------------

The next day Raina is up early so she can eat in peace, she waits alone in the gardens until they call the recruits to the gun range. She just wants training to be done, she knows she will do well and she is looking good to make it to the top.

' Recruits to the gun range.'

Raina gets up and heads over to the weapons range, there Gabriel is waiting with Jack. The others arrive and get in position, the commanders look and see everyone is ready.

" Welcome, now it is time to see your skills with firearms. Taking turns there are twenty ranges, the first twenty will start and we will test you with pistols, AR's, Shotguns and Sniper rifles." Jack explains.

" Your scores will be posted later today." Gabriel adds.

Raina is picked first, next to her is Riegel. He glares at her when she starts, everyone looks impressed at her sharpshooter skills down the range. They all finish and Raina unloads her weapons, she puts the safety on and waits to be excused.

Behind her Riegel fidgets with his guns, he keeps looking at her and his anger bubbles up. His breathing is heavy, this catches Raina's attention who starts to turn to see what is wrong. Riegel yells and unloads his pistol into Raina, everyone looks in shock while Gabriel and Jack charge at him. Raina hits the ground with a sickening thud, Jack subdues Riegel and Gabriel tends to Raina.

" Angela we need you to the gun range immediately!" Gabriel yells into his earpiece.

Raina's eyes open up despite having a bullet in her forehead, she gets up and growls in pain. She removes her shirt and they watch as her body pushes the bullets out, her wounds heal and she simply cracks her neck once all the bullets are gone. Gabriel has never seen her power in action and everyone is stunned.

" It will take more then that to kill me dog." Raina sneers at Riegel.

" Impossible…" Riegel shutters.

" I'm going to leave now, this has been enough excitement for one day." Raina simply walks away.

Everyone is silent, Gabriel was scared that she was truly dead. His heart sank and was horrified by what happened.

" Your in serious trouble recruit." Jack cuffs him and security brings him to the brig.

Angela comes and looks around for the person who needs help but doesn't see anyone.

" Commander who needs my help?" Angela asks confused.

" It was Raina but, she is ok now." Gabriel gestures to the spent bloody bullets on the ground.

" Oh dear, I will go check on her still." Angela gasps and goes to look for Raina.

Angela goes to Raina's room, she knocks and is let in by her. She is taking pain medication and sits down with some tea. Angela walks over to Raina and sits next to her.

" Hello Doctor, are you ok?" Raina asks her.

" I should be asking you the same thing! I heard what happened at the range. So your truly immortal?" Angela asks as she begins testing vitals.

" To my knowledge it hasn't failed me yet, I've been through worse. Torture, knife wounds, drowning, burning you name it its been done to me." Raina shrugs.

" Oh my, your an amazing specimen then." She looks at her in awe.

" I guess, it gets boring after some time, I dont feel pain much anymore and it took me to a dark place for a while there." Raina admits.

" Is your mental health still suffering or has it gotten better?" Angela asks while typing in her tablet.

" It has gotten much better." Raina lies.

The truth is she hasn't been better since her and Gabriel split, the experiments have made her insane. She struggles everyday with voices and nightmares that she hides.

" That is good, well your vitals are perfect, but just rest the rest of the day so your in perfect condition tomorrow." Angela smiles.

A knock is heard at the door, they look over as Raina grants access to the person. The door opens and it is Gabriel, Angela smiles and heads out so they can talk. The door closes and it is silent, she looks away as Gabriel sits in a chair near her.

" I came by to check on you. I- we were all worried about you." Gabriel tells her.

" I am ok…" She solemnly replies.

She looks and sees Gabriel is shaken from this ordeal, when she opened her eyes Gabriel looked crushed and scared that she was truly dead. She looks up at Gabriel and this snaps him out of his thoughts.

" Um… that was your first time seeing that wasn't it? Raina asks.

" Yah… it was quite the experience to witness." Gabriel nods.

" I'm sorry, I should of reacted to Riegel sooner." She apologizes.

" You have nothing to be sorry for, I came to make sure you were ok." Gabriel says getting up to leave.

" Gabriel?…" She calls to him.

" Yes Raina?" He replies.

" Thank you for checking on me…" She shyly responds.

" I always want to make sure your ok Raina no matter what. Get some rest." Gabriel gives a small smile as he walks out.

Raina feels her medicine makes her sleepy, she gets comfy and lays down on her bed. She looks at old photos of her and Gabriel and falls asleep to the memories.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Language, Violence, Alcohol use, Guns, Some Fluff?

After several months Raina has come out on top and is the pick for the new Hero. Her friend Vincent and the others get jobs as agents and the rest are employed elsewhere. The women on the Hero's team set up a party to celebrate Raina's promotion. Meanwhile Raina is with Genji, Hanzo and Zenyatta meditating, it has been helping with her mental health and she hasn't been plagued with the nightmares she had every night.

Lena and Hana walk in to get everyone, they see them all relaxing and wait until Zenyatta notices them.

" Oh Miss Oxton Miss Song how are you both today?" Zenyatta asks them.

" It's time for the party, but first everyone should get dressed in something nice!" Lena smiles.

" We have a cute dress for you Raina." Hana grins.

" I don't want the attention though." Raina sighs.

" Nonsense lets go!" Lena zips over towards Raina.

Lena and Hana steal Raina away and bring her to Hana's room, it is absurdly pink with pachimari's everywhere. Hana sees Raina staring at the absurd amount of stuffies and she pouts.

" Ar-are you judging my!…" She pouts.

" I am judging your pachimari's." She looks at them with a mix of hate and wonder.

Lena giggles at the pair while Hana gets the dress and hands it to Raina, it is a one shoulder long sleeve dress that is short and has glitter in a slight pattern over the chest. Raina goes to the bathroom and puts it on, the sun is setting to evening and Raina comes out with the dress. Lena and Hana look in awe, it fits her curves perfectly, her chest looks slightly larger then it already is and her hips are perfect.

" Lets put your hair up in a simple clip and just a little mascara with lip blush and you will look amazing!" Lena smiles.

Raina sits patiently as they work on her, Hana does her hair while Lena does her make up. They look and smile, satisfied with they're work they soon get ready themselves and they head to the party.

Raina hears the music and sees people going in, she peaks in and sees Gabriel in nice clothing with the guys. It dawns on her and she looks over at Lena and Hana who are trying to push her in.

" Wait a minute did you two plan this with the guys to get Gabriel and I in the same room together?" Raina scolds.

The pair look at her with wide eyes and they giggle nervously, Raina hides and leans against the wall.

" Seriously you guys this is so awkward." Raina groans to them.

" Look you don't have to talk to him then, just have a good time and let's get drinks then ok?" Lena suggests.

" Yah… you guys did throw this party for me… ok let's go in." Raina nods.

Hana grabs her hand and they lead her in, the guys look over and see Raina being brought in by the girls. Jesse nudges Gabriel and he looks over, his jaw drops nearly when he sees Raina all done up. It reminds him of when they went to prom together. The girls head over to the bar with Raina and she grabs a drink, Gabriel heads over and orders one as well. Raina shyly looks over at Gabriel and looks him up and down, his outfit does nothing to conceal his muscles. Gabriel rakes his gaze over Raina and admires her body in the dress.

" You look beautiful Raina." Gabriel tells her.

" Thank you… you look handsome yourself." She smiles slightly.

" Hey the other Hero's are sitting in the lounge, want to join us? I'll bring the drinks over." Gabriel asks her.

" Sure…" She nervously nods.

Raina heads over to the lounge, everyone greets her and she sits on the couch. Gabriel gets a tray of drinks shotglasses and two bottles of liquor. He puts it down on one of the tables and hands Raina her drink, he grabs his and everyone cheers to Raina and her success. Gabriel sits close to her but doesn't push anything, he simply puts his arm up on the back of the couch behind her and relaxes.

" We are so happy your on the team Raina, do you have a code name you want to use yet?" Reinhardt asks.

" No I haven't thought of one yet, I was just given a number when I was in Laughing Coffin so I dont know yet I suppose." She shrugs.

" Oh I know what we should do let's tell eachother the funniest things that happened to us this year!" Angela laughs.

They all agree and start talking about funny missions, situations and more that happened to them this year. Raina even shares the story of one of her last missions, her target got super drunk and was hitting on her.

" So there I was in Monaco in this nice casino hotel and my mark is a terrorist who was selling weapons to Null Sector, he was so drunk and flirting with me, he joked about how awkward it would be if I was a assassin sent to kill him…" Raina describes.

Everyone bursts out Laughing, Raina smiles slightly and is happy that her friends are enjoying having her around. Gabriel smiles and laughs along, happy she is enjoying herself.

" So im sitting there and I'm thinking to myself, 'Well this is awkward…' and he invited me for a walk. I took care of business and got out of there before I was seen. I guess being drunk it was a self fulfilling prophecy about me being an assassin." Raina laughs and takes another shot.

The music kicks up and the girls drag Raina to the dance floor. The guys including Gabriel watch Raina dance and undulate her hips. The guys head to the dance floor as well, Gabriel walks over to Raina and puts his hand out to her. She shyly grabs his hand in a buzzed daze, she feels him pull her up to his body. She shivers at the contact, but she soon decides to have some fun.

Raina dances with him to the beat, her hand roams his chest while she grinds against his hips. Turning around she presses her ass against his groin, Gabriel let's out a audible groan and grabs her hips. He grinds agaisnt her as they dance to the songs played by the DJ, once the music calms Gabriel let's her go and they sit back down. Hana puts an empty bottle down on the table and every Hero sits to see what she is planning.

" Let's play truth or dare with a twist." She giggles.

" Ok I'll go first!" Lena says spinning the bottle, it lands on Ana.

" Ok Ana truth or dare?" Lena asks.

" Oh you know me, dare." She smiles.

" Ok I dare you to kiss the person this bottle lands on, your spin!" Lena giggles.

Ana leans forward and spins the bottle, it spins fast around and around until it lands on Reinhardt. Everyone smiles and giggles as they lean over and give a soft peck to eachother. Ana spins the bottle again and it lands on Genji, he grins and looks at Ana.

" Ok Genji, truth or dare?" Ana asks.

" Truth for now." He smiles.

" Who do you like?" Ana asks.

Genji blushes and immediately gets shy, all the girls giggle and look at the ninja waiting for a response.

" I have a crush on Angela…" He admits.

Everyone giggles in alcohol buzzed states and laugh with eachother at the fun. The bottle goes around and around until it lands on Raina, she looks in shock but just smiles.

" Ok Raina, truth or dare?" Hana asks her.

" Hmmm dare." She replies.

" Ok then, I dare you to kiss the person the bottle lands on." Hana grins.

Hana spins the bottle, everyone wants it to land on Gabriel including Gabriel himself. The bottle slows down and it lands on Gabriel, Raina looks over towards Gabriel and she blushes hard. Gabriel sees she looks like she is about to have a panic attack at the pressure of everyone egging her on.

" Ok this is making her extremely uncomfortable, she is pretty buzzed and I think it's time for her to turn in." Gabriel stops them from pressuring her.

" Awwww fine." Hana protests.

" She doesn't look well, take her to bed immediately Commander." Angela tells him.

Gabriel escorts Raina to her room, he sees she is flustered from the others pushing her too much. He gets her to her room, Raina opens the door and brings him inside. She goes to the bathroom and cleans up, she gets sick and vomits up all the liquor. Gabriel hears this and heads to the bathroom door, worried about her.

" Raina are you ok?" Gabriel asks her.

" Yes… too much alcohol… give me a moment." She sighs out and goes to brush her teeth.

Raina after she freshens up opens the door, Gabriel has gotten comfy himself and escorts her to the couch. Gabriel sits down and has her sit with him, she looks ill and stays quiet. Raina just grabs the remote and turns the TV on, she looks over and rubs her eyes.

" What would you like to watch? Unless you want to go back to the party that is ok too." She asks him.

" Put it on some crime channel, I just want to sit with you and make sure your ok." Gabriel tells her.

" Ok then, also I'm sorry back there…" She sighs.

" Why? They were pressuring you into something you didn't want to do." Gabriel reassures.

" Well… actually I wanted to… I just got real nervous for some reason…" She admits.

" Oh? Well its ok, I'm glad you feel better." Gabriel looks in shock.

Raina turns and crawls towards Gabriel, she grabs his shirt and pulls slightly. Straddling his waist she sits down, Raina in her daze leans forward and kisses Gabriel deeply. Gabriel instantly reciprocates and kisses her back intensely, her large chest presses up against his as she deepens the kiss. Gabriel grabs her ass and feels himself stiffen, he stops what he is doing and lets her finish.

" As much as I would like to do more with you, your not of sound mind right now. Let's get you to bed ok?" Gabriel tells her.

Raina pouts but she just nods and lays against Gabriel's chest, he picks her up and gets her to her room. He has her change into a white shirt and sleep pants, Gabriel goes to leave but she stops him.

" Can you please stay the night? I have horrible nightmares… I dont want to be alone…" She shyly asks him.

" Of course, let me get out of my clothing." Gabriel nods.

Gabriel removes his clothing and folds it carefully on her dresser, he is down to his euroboxers. Gabriel slides under the covers with Raina who immediately cuddles up to him. He holds her to his chest and she is quick to fall asleep against him, Gabriel savors this moment and falls asleep with her.

Gabriel wakes up to Raina having a nightmare, he quickly kisses her forehead and holds her tightly. Running his hands over her and rocking her slightly, he attempts to calm her.

" Raina it's Gabriel… I'm here for you sweetie dont be scared." Gabriel croons to her.

Raina relaxes soon after, her peaceful face returns and Gabriel takes a sigh of relief. He nuzzles her cheek and breathes in her scent, she smells of rose and patchouli, a favorite scent of his next to firewood and sandalwood. Gabriel is quick to sleep again and stay asleep with Raina.

The next morning Raina wakes up to the smell of something nice, she stretches out and goes to her living space to see Gabriel is cooking for her. She looks in confusion and walks out to figure out what happened last night.

" Um hey…" Raina greets Gabriel.

" Good morning Raina, you drank a lot last night so I brought you back here." Gabriel tells her.

" My head is killing me and I'm freezing…" Raina groans.

" Here I have aspirin for you, also take this." Gabriel says taking off his hoodie he grabbed this morning.

Raina blushes but takes the hoodie, it smells just like him, she puts it on and snuggles into the warmth. Gabriel smiles and gives her medicine for her head, she takes it and sits at the table to relax. Gabriel comes over with breakfast burritos with homemade salsa, Raina hums in contentment with the amazing smell of her meal.

" Thank you so much, this is why I never drank." She rubs her eyes.

" Well this should be the cure." Gabriel chuckles.

Raina snuggles up into Gabriel's hoodie and takes a bite of his food. She forgot how much of a great cook he is, taking another bite she gives a small smile.

" Delicious like always." Raina compliments.

" Yah but nothing beats your cuisine." Gabriel admires.

" I haven't had time to cook properly for myself, so this is a nice treat. I have been too busy with other matters that I can't focus." Raina sighs and eats more.

" That isn't good you need to feed yourself proper meals." Gabriel scolds.

" I know but when I was doing an assignment a day I didn't have that luxury." She shrugs.

" Well hopefully you can now, I hyped up your cooking to the others and they are excited to try your cooking someday." Gabriel grins and takes a mouthful.

" Soon, I'm still adjusting." Raina nods.

Gabriel's phone goes off with a text message, he looks at it and reads the message sent. His eyes perk up a bit and he finishes his food, he grabs Raina's empty plate and cleans them.

" You have an assignment later, also I'll talk with you soon, Moira is here and I have an appointment with her." Gabriel tells her.

" Ok, thank you again for staying the night… but don't get use to it! We still aren't a thing!" Raina reminds him.

" Of course, I'll talk to you later Raina." Gabriel smirks and kisses the top of her head.

Raina rubs it away and growls at his affection, Gabriel just laughs and heads out to his appointment. Raina puts on lounge pants and heads to the Hero's recreation room to wait out the day until her assignment. She looks and sees she is joining Lena and Jesse on a mission to bodyguard some important omnic monk. She heads to the lounge, inside she curls up on the couch and reads a book.

Several Hero's walk in and relax and wake up from the party last night. Lena, Angela and Jesse notice Raina wearing Gabriel's hoodie and all giggle. They rush over and sit with Raina who looks up from her book.

" Good morning how are you all this morning?" She asks.

" Pretty good, not as good as you though." Lena grins eyeballing the hoodie.

" Hm? Oh the hoodie? Gabriel was worried about me so he stayed over and made sure I slept ok. He got his hoodie from his room and when he saw I was freezing after waking up he offered it to me." Raina explains.

" Aw that's sweet, yah you look like you drank a lot." Jesse teases.

" Don't remind me." Raina holds her head.

They all laugh and go about they're day, it gets later and Raina heads back to her room. She sees armor placed out for her from Torbjorn, Raina slips out of her lounge clothing and Gabriel's hoodie and put it on the bed. She looks back at his hoodie and grabs it, taking a deep breath in she smells the cologne that strongly lingers to the fabric. Raina growls to herself and puts it down, she has no time for feelings and relationships anymore. Heading back out to the living room she slips into a body suit and puts on the armor given under Gabriel's specifications. She looks at the code name on the plate and grins at it, 'Belladonna' it is fitting and definitely something Gabriel thought up. He use to call her his Belladonna back in training when they were together. She puts on the black and deep purple armor, she hides her weapons in special slots and compartments in the armor that close when not in use. She finishes and heads out, she looks and sees Lena and Jesse in Black clothing and armor as well.

" I'm ready guys." Raina waves to them.

" Lookin good doll. Hmm Belladonna? Nice codename." Jesse nods in approval.

" Oh thanks Gabriel thought of it, ok before I get more nervous lets get to the ship." Raina takes a breath.

" You'll do fine love!" Lena smiles.

They head to the ship and head to London, there they are brought to the secret compound and are greeted by the omnic monk Zhou.

" You must be my elite guard to come watch over me while I make my speech at Kings Row. The Iris welcomes you all and thanks you for this task." Zhou bows.

" It is truly an honor sir." Lena smiles and bows with Raina and Jesse.

" Let us get to our destination shall we?" Zhou asks.

" Of course, let us get in the limo." Raina nods.

Zhou and his bodyguards get in the limo, they head to the area where he will give the speech. Raina listens to the comms chatter and looks around, she sees dozens of places a would-be sniper can sit.

The limo stops, Raina puts on her face plate and is the first to get out, she ignores the cheering fans of the monk and uses her sharp eyes and hearing to look for danger. Next Lena, then Jesse, then the rest of the guards, Zhou is next and he gets roaring applause from everyone. Raina, Lena and Jesse take close point near Zhou as he waves to everyone.

Zhou begins to speak, Raina is watching the buildings and looks for any out of place shadows. Her ears twitch as she hears a comm cut out, she looks up and frantically searches for who is the cause. Lena and Jesse see this and they nudge Raina to get her attention.

" What do you see?" Lena whispers.

" Someone lost comms, they are in trouble, someone is here." Raina tells them in a soft voice.

Lena and Jesse immediately look around as well, Raina's instincts kick in. She looks up towards the two o'clock position of where Zhou is, Raina looks and sees a male figure with a sniper. Her heart stops and quickly she puts her hand up in front of Zhou as a gun shot is heard. Hardening the natural armor under her skin she catches the bullet, it pierces the top of her hand and she cringes.

" Sniper on the roof at our two o'clock!" Raina yells out to his guards.

The crowd shrieks and cries out, they duck for cover as Raina uses her body to cover Zhou.

" Don't worry your holiness, I'm literally bulletproof! Jesse! Lena get the sniper, I'll escape to the limo down the road and I'll cover Zhou!" Raina tells them.

" On it!" They nod in unison.

" Bless you my child!" Zhou cries in relief.

Raina is escorted by his other guards, she feels bullets hit her weak points in her armor. She deals with the pain and gets Zhou to safety, meanwhile Lena and Jesse have caught the sniper. The male isn't talking and is remaining silent.

Meanwhile in the limo Zhou sees Raina with the large bullet in her hand, she holds her wrist steady and quietly meditates to ease the throbbing. It's not painful it's simply annoying to her, Zhou nudges her shoulder and she looks over at the monk.

" You saved my life my child…" He comments.

" It was nothing…" She takes a breath.

" Here let me help you my child." Zhou tells her and grabs her hand.

Zhou carefully removes the bullet, using one of his orbs around his neck he takes it and hovers it over Raina's hand. Quickly the wound heals up and she sees the wound disappear entirely, she sighs in relief at the pressure release.

" Thank you very much, that was uncomfortable to say the least." Raina gives a nervous laugh.

" It didn't hurt?" Zhou asks her.

" No… no it didn't, I've been through worse sadly." Raina nods.

" Bless you and your team, thank you so much for saving my life." Zhou thanks her with great regard.

" My team caught the sniper, he will be in for questioning and will pay for his crimes." Raina confirms.

" He is just a misguided child though…" Zhou mentions.

" I wish I had that outlook in life, but no… I use to be just like him…" Raina sneers.

" But you changed my child." Zhou reasons.

" No… I just stopped listening to the voices. Remember your holiness, there is a difference between urge and chastity. No matter if its good or evil, someone chooses a side and in doing so… there is no right choice because good and evil are always defined differently on either side." Raina explains.

Raina sees her team and gets out of the limo, she sees the sniper being loaded into the ship. Lena and Jesse say bye to the monk and they get on the ship, more security arrives as well as police and they surround Zhou. Lena and Jesse walk over and head into the ship with Raina and they head back to base.

" That was awesome back there, are you ok?" Lena asks Raina.

" Yah, Zhou removed the bullet and healed my hand up quicker then it would have alone so I'm thankful." Raina flexes her hand.

" Did it hurt?" Jesse asks.

" The bullet? No, it was just a throbbing irritation honestly… sad to say I haven't truly felt pain in a long time." She sighs.

" Glad to have you on the team Belladonna." Lena grins.

" So am I." Raina nods.

They get back to base, Raina and the others are greeted by Jack, Gabriel and a few others, they see the sniper and both Jesse & Lena point to Raina.

" Belladonna caught the bullet with her hand, if it wasn't for her our Monk would of been dead." Lena tells them.

" Impressive, you never cease to amaze us, do you need medical care Belladonna?" Jack asks.

" Is there anything you need me to do?" Raina asks.

" Fill out your report of the incident and turn it in by tomorrow night if you can." Jack asks.

" It will be done, I'll be in my quarters doing it then." Raina nods.

They leave with the sniper to the interrogation room, Gabriel stops Raina before she goes to her room.

" Are you truly ok?" Gabriel asks holding her hand that was injured.

" Yes I'm fine, I cannot let that assassin see me, it may of been someone I knew at some point. So please if Jack asks for me tell him it is imperative that I do not speak or let him see me ok?" Raina tells him.

" Of course, get some rest ok?" Gabriel nods.

Raina walks away back to her room, she goes in and takes off her armor and bodysuit. She jumps into some sleep clothing and take medication to help with her lack of sleep. Raina heads to the room and sees Gabriel's hoodie, she looks and decides to grab it. Walking to bed with her data pad and his hoodie she tucks herself in, Raina finishes her report after an hour and yawns. She sends the data to her Commanders and then snuggles Gabriel's hoodie and her pillows that still have his scent.

All Raina can do is curse herself for wanting his scent, she feels secure with it. Raina sighs and nuzzles her face in the fabric, she hates that she is feeling something for him again. He abandoned her when she needed him the most, she thought by doing Moira's experiments he would accept her more. He never did and called her reckless, she feels pain in her heart just thinking about it.

All she can do is ignore the pain in her chest, she does miss him from time to time. But she needs to just keep her distance, her job is what's important. Raina closes her eyes and drifts to sleep embracing his hoodie.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Language, Sexual Content (not smut)

The new day arrives, Raina wakes up and gets dressed. Again she puts on Gabriel's hoodie because of how cold it is outside. She walks into the lounge and sees everyone watching the TV, it is a news story about Raina, Lena and Jesse saving the Omnic Monk. Raina hides away not wanting to talk to anyone this morning, instead she sneaks out and goes to the cafe in the mess hall. There she sees Vincent her friend in training, he walks over and gives her a huge hug after being away for a month on special training with Winston.

" Raina! It's great to see you! Oh my god by the way, your rescue went viral!" Vincent says showing her.

" Thank goodness I was wearing my face covering…" She sighs out.

Raina looks and sees dozens of news outlets across the world reporting the incredible save she did. Raina sighs and rubs her temples, this isn't the attention she needs.

" This is incredible!" Vincent smiles.

" This is not the attention I want." Raina groans out.

A woman comes over with a large kettle full of coffee, a cup and different add-ins for the coffee.

" Would you like a cup?" Raina offers.

" Yes please, one more cup please?" Vincent asks.

Raina pours her cup and starts with her cup, she adds some dolce de leche and cream to it to make the coffee slightly sweet. The woman smiles and comes over with Vincent's cup and he fills his with cream, vanilla and a dash of nutmeg.

" As I was saying this is great exposure for you." Vincent mentions.

" I prefer to stay in the shadows you know this, I can't show my face ever or it will put everyone here at risk!" Raina whisper shouts.

" Your right, sorry it's just so cool to see my best friend kicking ass on worldwide television!" Vincent laughs.

Gabriel and a few others walk in to the Cafe, he looks over and sees Raina and Chris close together. He growls as he watches Vincent fiddle with her hair and play with her. Jack walks over to his heated colleague and friend, he assess the situation and chuckles.

" Oooh I see competition." Jack teases.

" Fuck off Morrison you said this already…" Gabriel hisses.

Gabriel grabs his food and sits with the others, he glances over from time to time towards Raina and wonders why in the hell she is hanging out with Vincent a lot.

" Oh by the way I have a gift to give you! My parents gave me more money, you, me, shopping today! It's both of our days off and after the days you've had you need it!" Vincent smiles.

" Vincent I can pay I have millions saved up." Raina shakes her head.

" That's cute sweetie but they have more, come on I'll even help you pick out cute things to catch Commander Reyes eye." Vincent grins.

" That's the last thing I need…" She groans and sips her drink.

" Look darling I know you both were a piece, also if you're not in love then why are you wearing his hoodie everywhere?" He looks at her with it on.

" Shut up… its warm and comfy… and…" She thinks of excuses.

" Yes yes and it smells like him, come on drop this Tsun crap you know you still love him." Vincent drinks his coffee.

" It's not that easy Vincent…" Raina groans.

" Fine… lets just go to the high end of town and look around first ok?" Vincent suggests.

" Ok fine…" She rolls her eyes and smiles slightly.

" Yay! We will have a great time!" Vincent grins.

Finishing the coffee they head to each respective room and get changed, Raina puts his hoodie by her pillows so it doesn't lose the smell. She puts on a long sleeve shirt, leggings and a hat and sunglasses to conceal her identity. She walks out with her phone and wallet, she sees Gabriel passing by and waves at him. He just nods and looks away with a glare, Raina looks at him confused but just shakes it off. She heads to Vincent's place and they take his Ferrari Purosangue, a luxury SUV that rides beautifully.

Vincent drives to the high end district and they let valet take the car to private parking. Vincent locks arms with Raina as they walk and look at all the shops. Raina passes by a high end lingerie shop with Vincent, she looks and sees a sexy romper that is half fishnet in certain places. Vincent catches her staring at it and be giggles.

" Thinking of wearing that for Gabriel?" He grins.

" No! I just think it looks nice…" She shyly replies.

" Let's have you try it on." Vincent smiles widely and drags her into the store.

They head in and Vincent sees women shopping, they head to the counter and a nice looking woman greets them.

" Hello how can I assist you both today?" She smiles.

" You see that sexy long sleeve romper in the window? My girl Raina here wants to try it out for her man." Vincent tells the woman.

" Oh my yes he will love it!" She giggles.

" He isn't my man Vincent!" Raina pouts.

" Oh gosh yes he is! With this he will be!" Vincent snaps back.

The woman gets her size and Vincent brings her to a show room, she goes behind the curtain and changes into the romper. She admits to herself that it looks cute and Gabriel would like it but she is so embarrassed to be doing this. Raina walks out in the small stage, Vincent and the other girls look and clap. He gets up and immediately grabs more things, he shoves them in Raina's dressing room for her and shoves her back in.

" That romper looks fabulous dear we are getting it for you!" Vincent tells her as he sits back down with the ladies.

" Who is she trying to impress?" A girl asks.

" Me and the others at our job are trying to get her back together with her high school sweetheart." Vincent tells them and shows them a picture of Gabriel.

" Oh my goodness." One fans herself.

" She is lucky!" Another giggles.

" I know right?! They are made for eachother." Vincent smiles.

Raina listens to the conversation but doesn't say anything, she just removes the romper and puts on the teddy that doesn't cover anything because of the fine mesh. She covers her chest and walks out, all the woman compliment her on her body and smile with approval.

" Honey this all looks good on you lets just get it all!" Vincent smiles.

" I'm not going to argue… fine." She gives him a half smile.

" Get dressed we are going to the next store after this! Retail therapy is the best therapy!" Vincent declares.

Raina removes the lingerie and hands it all to him, he goes and pays for it while she gets dressed. Raina walks out to Vincent with bags, he gives her some and they say farewell to the ladies working there then leave.

" Oooo I see something fun!" Vincent giggles as he drags her to a adult shop.

" Oh dear god no…" She protests.

" Something kinky for you and Gabe I've seen how rugged he is." Vincent grins.

Grabbing her arm he drags her into the store, inside he brings her to the kinky items. She is red in the face as he peruses through the stuff, he finds a nipple clamp spiked chain and grabs it for her. Raina protests everything he grabs but hushes her up to quell her protesting, Vincent then finds a collar and leash that is leather but with fur on the inside, it comes with binds for the ankles and wrists as well.

" Your kidding?" She groans out and laughs.

" Trust me!" He grins madly.

" Fine!" Raina gives up.

" I'll be back in a moment look around!" He smiles and runs away.

Raina looks around like a lost child, she has never been into a shop like this and it is certainly an experience for her. She walks down the aisles hearing Vincent's feet patter by every so often. She looks at a section and sees something called a Cock Ring, the one she inspects is metal and has a part on top for her clitoris, it vibrates during sex and she blushes hard thinking about it. A moment later Vincent zips up to her with a bunch of things in hand including a realistic dildo.

" I am not using that…" She points.

" Girl this is for me, also I'm taking that Gabe will love it." He smirks and grabs the Cock Ring.

" No wait I was just looking at it!" Raina panics.

" Aaaaand now it's yours for you both!" He giggles and runs to the cashier.

Raina pulls her hood of her long sleeve shirt up and over her head in embarrassment. All this stuff is definitely going into a drawer somewhere in her room never to see the light of day again. She walks over to Vincent who pays for it all, they walk out and see a cafe, they decide its time to relax and head over to the heated outdoor seating. Putting all bags onto one chair they sit and relax, a waiter comes out to them and greets them.

" Hello and welcome, do you both need menu's or are you familiar with our establishment?" He asks.

" Menu's please and we will be a few minutes." Raina asks politely.

" Certainly here you go." He smiles and hands them menu's.

They look at the food options and look over what they want, Raina looks at the Spiced Chai and French Onion Soup.

" Sweetie what are you getting I can't decide." Vincent crosses his legs and sighs.

" Looking at the Spiced Chai and French Onion Soup." She shows him.

" Oooo I'm all for that Chai but I'm not in the mood for onion at the moment." He hums.

" Oh look at this, they have a tomato, basil and mozzarella with prosciutto sandwich." Raina shows him.

" Oh my god I love prosciutto… ok I'm sold! Spiced Chai's some spring water and a delicious sandwich with my best friend love it!" He smiles.

" You both look happy with your decisions." The Waiter asks.

" Uh yes for myself the French Onion soup, for him the Tomato, Basil, Mozzarella and Prosciutto sandwich and we will both have Spiced Chai's and some spring water as well." Raina orders.

" Excellent decisions they will be out shortly." The Waiter smiles.

The Waiter leaves and the pair settle in to the warmth of the outdoor heaters nearby.

" Today has been perfect." Vincent smiles.

" It was nice to leave HQ for a while, its even better with a best friend." Raina smiles.

" Ok confession time, I know you love Gabriel still… I really like… oh never mind its silly." Vincent shakes his head.

" No no no tell me, I may be able to set something up?" She barters.

" Hmmm perhaps, ok now don't tell him yet but… I like Commander Morrison a lot." Vincent whispers.

" Oh my god shut up! Dude Commander Morrison I think has a crush on you!" She giggles.

" What?! No way!" He gasps.

" I'm not kidding I overheard him and Gabriel talking when I was walking to his room. Gabriel was talking about me and Jack mentioned his fondness for you, he says he would like to form a friendship but is too nervous to say anything that may ruin a relationship." Raina explains.

" Oh god I feel hot." Vincent fans himself.

" I won't tell him but maybe I'll start hinting to him?" She shrugs.

" Yes please, you spend so much time with them please sweetie!" Vincent begs.

" Ok ok I'll drop little hints every time I see him then." Raina smiles.

" Ok now that I confessed, maybe you can tell me why you and Gabe have tension?" He asks.

The waiter comes over with the drinks and the food, he sets out the food and both smile at the delicious meal.

" Thank you so much!" Vincent smiles.

" Please enjoy." He smiles and walks away.

Raina sighs out and takes a sip of her chai, she smiles and takes a bite of her food and sighs in contentment at the delicious taste.

" It was when we were just out of high school, we went to college as we went to the academy for our military service. We were happy together, during my time in the service I got deathly ill. I hid it as much as I could but I think Gabriel knew something was wrong. I heard about the geneticist Dr. Moira, her work is still controversial to this day but I didn't care. I didn't want to die, I underwent treatment and after a few months I came out like this. Stronger, faster, more powerful then before, I developed a natural armor I could control… I'm immortal. I told Gabriel what I did and he looked at me in disgust, mad that I turned to her thinking I did it for selfish reasons. After that we went our separate ways, I was so hurt and so mad… but at the same time I love and miss him. I see that he feels the same but every time I want to get close I remember what happened and I distance myself again and again…" Raina explains with a sigh.

" It sounds like you are still trying to heal, but sweetie you need to talk to Gabe… that man loves you more then life itself. If you explain to him why you did what you did, things will fix themselves and I truly believe you are both made for eachother." Vincent explains as he eats his sandwich.

" I'll talk at some point, just mentally I need to fix myself… I know it sounds stupid." She grumbles softly as she takes a bite of her food.

" Nonsense it makes perfect sense honey you need to work on you before you work on him as well." Vincent agrees.

" Thanks, just don't tell anyone I told you this ok?" Raina asks.

" Of course sweetie, this whole trip and its secrets will stay between us you know that. I want you to feel like you can come to me for anything." Vincent nods and finishes his sandwich.

Raina smiles and finishes her soup, her phone goes off and its Jack messaging her. She looks down and opens up her phone to see what he needs.

' Raina, Moira has asked for your presence as soon as possible.'

' Who is it?' Vincent asks.

' It's Jack, Moira has asked for me to come in now.' She sighs out.

' Not to worry lets pay and head back, I want to continue but I'm exhausted so I'll go rest.' He reassures.

' On my way back Commander.' Raina types back to him.

Raina grabs the bill and pays for the food, they collect everything and head back to his car and back to HQ. Once back she grabs all her bags and walks to her room, Vincent hugs her bye and she puts her things in her room. Heading back out she heads to Moira's lab, in the lab she is feeding her bunny and strokes it's head. Looking over Moira gives her a warm smile and walks over to her.

" Raina it is good to see you, I have a favor to ask." She kindly asks.

" Sure what do you need?" Raina nods.

" I'm wanting to run research on your blood but I need fresh samples, am I able to draw your blood and collect a few tubes?" Moira asks her.

" Um yah sure." Raina nods and rolls up her sleeve.

" Excellent thank you." Moira smiles and walks over to her equipment.

After a few minutes she returns with her supplies, she looks for a good vein then cleans her skin beforehand. Using a needle she carefully extracts several tubes of blood, after she is done Moira heals her up and covers her arm.

" Thank you very much Raina, I'm going over your case and I'm trying to find out what makes your blood and abilities so special. This will help my research greatly thank you." Moira pats Raina's shoulder.

" I'm glad to help, am I free to go?" She asks.

" Of course, have a lovely rest of your day." She nods and sends her away.

Raina sighs and heads out, she decides she is going for a walk so she gets Gabriel's hoodie and walks out. Raina walks out to the town and enjoys the cold weather. She remembers walks like this with Gabriel and feels her heart sink again, she is getting tired of him invading her mind constantly.

Walking by the shops she hears faint cries, stopping her path Raina looks around for the source. It sounds like a kitten, she looks into an alleyway and sees the tiny kitten. Quickly she runs over and scoops him up, its mewls meekly as she looks for the mother. With no luck she realizes that this little baby is the runt of the litter.

" Don't worry little one, I've got you. You want to come live with me?" She asks as she places the kitten in the hoodie against her neck.

Raina makes haste to a pet store, there she grabs a few blankets, two beds for him, high quality food, treats and toys along with a high tech litter box that keeps smells away. She gets medication for the kitten and purchases everything. Raina quickly heads back to HQ and brings the kitten in quietly, she sneaks into her room and puts the kitten in a bed on the counter with a blanket. She takes the high end cat food and heats it up with some cream and liquid vitamins she grabbed. The kitten lifts his head and wobbles out to Raina who is mixing the food, he mewls and sits by her arm.

" Here you go little one, let's fill that tummy of yours." Raina smiles.

She slides the saucer of food and cream to the baby, he immediately gobbles it all up quickly. Raina pets him softly as he eats, purrs of appreciation spill from him as he eats.

" Such a good eater, after this your getting a bath you messy lil floof." Raina giggles.

The kitten eats all the food, he looks up with a face full of mush and Raina smiles knowing the baby had a lot to eat. She picks him up and finds a shallow plastic tub and fills it with warm water and dish soap. She carefully introduces the kitten to the water and doesn't seem to mind, once clean with that soap she puts in some medicated flea soap to help with his issues. Rinsing him off she takes a towel and wraps him up like a baby burrito. Raina dries off the protesting kitten and she giggles, using a brush she combs out tangles and smoothes out his fur nicely.

" There you go, all better now. Your the cutest little thing aren't you? I think your name will be Void, such a precious little black kitty." Raina baby talks him.

The kitten purrs softly in a tired state, she smiles and holds Void in her arm's as he falls asleep. Raina has no other business but to just relax for the day. She heads over to her couch and turns on the TV and watches her favorite shows, her eyes get heavy after a few hours and she falls asleep.

Gabriel goes to Raina's room, he knocks but there is no answer. He is worried and walks in, he sees her passed out on the couch with his hoodie on again. He sighs in relief and looks at her arm's, in her arms he sees a fluffy ball, upon further inspection he sees its a kitten. He doesn't say anything and walks away quietly so they aren't disturbed, he doesn't know the protocol about this but I'm sure if she keeps her cat with her Jack won't have an issue with it. If anyone finds out Gabriel will just list it as a emotional support animal. He then wonders where she got the little guy, he then gets angry knowing she was out with Vincent today.

' Little shit probably gave it to her.' He growls to himself.

Gabriel walks to his office and sees Vincent walking to Jack's office with a tablet for his reports. Gabriel storms up to him and folds his arms as he reaches the shorter man.

" Ah greetings Commander Reyes, do you know if Commander Morrison is in? I have my reports I need to speak to him about." Vincent asks.

" Yah he is in there… so where did Raina get a kitten from?" He asks sharply.

" Wait she has a kitten? Since when oh my god I want to see it." Vincent smiles.

" Wait you didn't get it for her?" Gabriel's expression lightens up.

" Uh no? We went to a few shops earlier had some lunch and then Commander Morrison called her in cause Moira needed her." He tells him.

" Hm, well don't tell anyone about the cat yet keep it between us for now ok?" Gabriel waves his hands.

" You got it boss, I'll see you around sir." Vincent nods and heads into Jack's office.

Gabriel now knows where the fresh blood came from and the serum Moira used earlier. He shakes it off and heads back to his office to finish his work.

Meanwhile Raina wakes up to Void playing with the tassels gently on the hoodie. She giggles and picks him up so she can go to bed with him and watch TV in her pajamas. Raina puts Void on the bed with his bed and some toys while she rinses off quickly. She hops out and puts on some sleep clothing and sits in bed, Void plays with her late into the night until they both pass out hard again from the fun day they have had together.

The next morning Raina wakes up to Void playing in the living room in some boxes she made a fort with. She gets up and goes to the kitchen with Void following. She mixes a raw egg with voids food and more vitamins so he gets stronger, she makes herself pancakes for a change and sits Void on the table with her to eat. Void finishes his food and heads over to Raina's pancakes to nibble on, Raina giggles and blocks him from the food.

" No Void these are mine." She smiles.

Void lets out a sad mewl and gives her baby doll eyes, she rolls her eyes and takes a large chunk off for him and he snatches it.

" There you lil beast." She laughs.

The door rings and before she can answer Vincent flies in and looks around for the kitten.

" Oh my god! Look at that little ball of fluff!" He shrieks as he closes the door and runs to the Kitten stuffing his face with pancake.

" Wait how do you?…" Raina goes to ask

" Commander Reyes came to check on you and saw him, he said not to worry he will help you keep him if its a problem. Soooo? Whats this little babies name?" Vincent asks.

" This is Void, I went for a walk and found him so I thought I would be his mommy now." Raina gives a nervous smile.

" Well aren't you sweeter then buttermilk pie, uncle Vincent is going to spoil you rotten!" He nuzzles Voids nose.

" Oh wait so is this the only reason you came barging in?" Raina jests.

" Oh no I'm here because I have intel for you from the bosses." Vincent hands her his tablet.

Raina grabs the tablet while Vincent cuddles Void, she opens the files and looks at what they want to speak about.

' Vincent, I spoke with Commander Reyes and we will be getting the team together to stop the Omnic invasion back into Eichenwald. They have terrorized these people before and we refuse to let it happen again, Raina will be paired with Lena's team on this mission so prepare her with all you know.' -Jack-

" Null sector is going after Eichenwald again? Those poor people can't catch a break." Raina sighs.

" I discovered that the upgrades Null Sector has were taken from a facility in Havana Cuba." Vincent's gaze narrows.

" Maximilian? He is stupid enough to work with Null Sector?" Raina scoffs.

" He is intelligent and rich, he can be stupid but I fear this was no accident." Vincent waves his hand.

" Of course he would be involved somehow, I'm guessing he staged this as 'Null Sector broke into my facility and stole them.' He is likely to make that excuse." Raina nods.

" Well either way I'll be running intel here with the others. I'll be running the information to the Commanders for you guys." Vincent smiles.

" We will have no hiccups then, also at the risk of sounding stupid… why don't we just go straight to Null Sectors hide out in Germany and take them out before the upgrades?" Raina asks.

" Not stupid at all! Well we don't know where it is, we are looking currently but until then we wait." Vincent confirms.

" Damn it, it is ok then. Waiting is not my thing." She jests.

" Well until then just keep in shape and the Commanders will be putting you on low impact missions until then, they want you at peak performance." Vincent chuckles.

" Well are you doing anything today? I have a favor for you if you do." Raina asks.

" You want me to look after Void in your room for the day?" Vincent grins.

" Please do, I have training today." Raina laughs.

" The sweet little baby will be spoiled rotten!" He salutes.

" Thank you, I'm going to get ready. Remember Void needs cream so take the stuff I got yesterday it will help fatten him up he is skin and bones. Also keep him warm too!" Raina tells him as she dresses in the room.

" I know I know he will be in good hands sweetie." Vincent waves her away while he cuddles Void.

" I'll be back later make sure you feed him in four small intervals when I'm gone." Raina reminds him.

" I know I know uncle Vincent will give him the best day ever." He smiles brightly.

" Ok then, see you later." Raina nods and walks out.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets violent, so WARNING!- Language and Violence with scenes of Blood!

Raina heads down to the training room, there she sees her Commanders and everyone going on the mission. She looks over and sees Gabriel bench pressing an insane amount of weight with no issue. She knows he is strong but this is a whole new level for him, she is snapped out of it when she bumps into Hanzo and Genji.

" Oh sorry guys, my head isn't in the best state of mind today." She apologizes and bows.

" No need to worry yourself, is everything ok?" Genji asks.

" Oh yes sorry, I'm just thinking about the upcoming mission." Raina lies.

" With your skills you will do well." Hanzo comments.

" Thanks, I'm about to go spar…" Raina nods towards the dummies.

" We can be your sparring buddies if you wish." Genji suggests.

" That will be great lets do it." She smiles.

" I want to see her kick your butt first brother." Genji grins.

" The youngest goes first." Hanzo smirks and sits on the side.

" Fine let's do this!" Genji is pumped up and ready.

Raina and Genji get on the mat, this attracts everyone's attention including Gabriel's. She glances and sees him watch intently with eyes that have a faint glow of red. She looks back at Genji who is ready to start, her eyes focus on her target and waits for him to move.

" Are you ready?" He asks.

Raina nods simply, Genji bolts toward her in a run that's low to the ground. Her eyes and brain calculate his next moves quickly, before he can strike she catches his attack with ease which shocks the ninja and others. Genji next to Lena is the fastest, he springs back and grins.

" I knew your skills were quick but this is impressive." Genji smiles.

" Thanks, took time to focus your movements, not so bad yourself hotshot." She nods.

Genji chuckles and again goes in for another strike, this time he gets behind her but she hears his footsteps. Raina dodges quickly with a flip to the side, she grapples Genji and using his body weight pins him down.

" Nice try Genji." Raina smirks.

" No fair." He laughs.

" Again?" Raina asks.

" No… It's my turn." Gabriel's voice booms.

Gabriel gets up, a primal look in his eyes catches her off guard. She has never seen him like this, she sits up and meets his gaze as he walks over.

" Its time to see what you have learned." Gabriel tells her.

" Are you ready boss?" Raina asks.

Without notice Gabriel goes for a grapple on her, she dodges out of the way with a graceful spin. He switches his weight and turns toward her, Gabriel finally grapples her and tosses her back. Raina slips loose and catches herself by landing gracefully. Gabriel smirks and sees her calculating his next move, he erratically bounces back and forth. This confuses Raina briefly and before she knows it Gabriel is up in her face. With force he slams her down, enough so that everyone looks in shock.

Raina recovers and pushes him back from his hold on her, she cracks her neck and shoulders. Her gaze narrows as he circles her, she knows something is wrong be she can't place what is truly wrong yet.

Gabriel charges again, this time using her brain separately she watches him bounce back and forth. She knows this is his tactic to throw her ability to read people's movement.

' Left… Right… Left… Right… Left… Right… NOW!' She sees her opportunity.

Raina with her left eye sees Gabriel come in for a jab, quickly she defects his punch and goes in for a two finger Chi block. Raina hits Gabriel directly in the arm, this causes his arm to stop working for a moment while she bounces back. Gabriel stops and looks at his arm, he growls and for a moment struggles to move his frozen appendage.

" What in the…" Jesse starts to say.

" It's a Chi block, it is hitting the right spot with the proper pressure which gets her opponents to stop." Hanzo explains.

" Wait she can do that?" Winston asks.

" I don't do it often, it's a powerful ability I know that if used the wrong way can kill a person." She nods.

Gabriel gets feeling in his arm again and he looks back at Raina, she sees his eyes glow red as he again goes after her. He again bolts back and forth but this time erratically so she will have a difficult time tracking him. Before Raina can react this time she feels pain followed by Gabriel punching her back. He splits her eyebrow and hits her in the jaw, she falls back and groans.

" That's enough!" Jack yells.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP MORRISON!" Both Gabriel and Raina yell at the same time.

Raina gets up and cracks her neck, she gathers the blood in her mouth and the tooth he knocked loose and spits them both out. Her injury heals above her eye and her tooth starts to grow back.

" Your lucky that shit grows back for me." Raina smirks.

" Show me what you got." He growls.

Raina who is wearing short shorts under her sweatpants and a tank top under her training jacket, she rips away her sweatpants and her jacket revealing super heavy training weights on her ankles, wrists and around her waist. She removes them and tosses them to the side, they are heavy enough to crack the ground where they land.

" I have those weights on all the time as part of my training, keep up Commander…" She simply smiles.

Quickly Raina bolts after Gabriel, before he can react she roundhouse kicks him in the stomach. This sends him flying back a few feet, she catches herself and gets up. Gabriel gets up and immediately rushes her again, both clash in a bundle of bloody knuckles, split flesh and bruised skin. Each fights for dominance as the other counters, Gabriel pins her down but not before she grapples his neck with her legs. Gabriel has her in a double arm bar and the pair can't move in a stalemate.

" That's enough Reyes!" Jesse yells.

Jesse, Genji, Reinhardt and Winston go up to the pair, each has a vice grip on the other. The four men struggle to separate them but eventually pry them apart, finally Gabriel and Raina look eachother in the eyes. Raina looks at him hurt by what just happened, not physically but emotionally. She picks up her things and walks off to her place, she is done for today and needs to be away from everyone. Gabriel walks away back to his office, everyone looks in shock at what just happened.

" The hell just happened?" Jack asks.

" I don't know… but those two need to work things out soon I've never seen Raina so mad before." Reinhardt comments.

" Could this have something to do with Gabriel's appointments with Moira?" Jesse asks.

" I don't know, but I'll find out." Jack shakes his head.

Meanwhile Raina gets back, she clears her mind and heads inside her room. Inside Vincent is playing with Void, both are playing peek-a-boo with eachother. Raina smiles and m she puts her stuff down and walks to the kitchen.

" Your back early you ok?" Vincent asks.

" Yah I wasn't feeling well. Hey you hungry?" Raina asks.

" Yes ma'am!" He smiles.

" Good I'll have lunch ready in an hour." She smiles.

Raina grabs the makings for homemade Ramen noodles, she starts the process of making the noodles while Vincent watches in awe. No one has seen her cook at all and it is something he is curious about, he watches as she stretches the noodles out carefully again and again. She cuts them perfectly and starts the pot to boil them, while she is cooking her door opens. Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Mei and Lena walk in to check on Raina but come in to a few surprising sights. Vincent looks in shock with Raina and they look at the kitten who is running over to the guests walking in to play with them.

" Don't tell anyone about Void…" Raina begs.

" Well ain't he just the cutest little fluffball." Jesse grins and picks him up.

" What are you lovlies doing here?" Vincent asks.

" We are just checking on Raina as friends." Lena chimes in not wanting everyone knowing what happened.

" Uh yah so we came over." Genji nods.

" Oh well come sit and relax Raina is making handmade Ramen." Vincent smiles.

" That sounds delicious." Hanzo gives a light smile.

Everyone gets comfortable and Raina makes more noodles for everyone, she cooks them all and prepares the meat. She slices beef in thin strips, as she does she cooks them to medium rare with a little salt. Next the broth which doesn't take long, she remembers making this and everyone loving it when she was younger. Grabbing sake she splashes a healthy amount in the soup part and mixes in the veggies and uzumaki.

" So since when do you cook Raina?" Mei asks.

" Have my whole life, the only one who has had my cooking ever was Gabriel but… it has been a while." She sighs out as she puts eggs in boiling water for a soft boil.

" It smells heavenly." Lena grins excited to try.

" It is rare to see someone hand pull noodles this day in age, your talent is unexpected." Genji compliments.

" You haven't even tried it yet." Raina giggles.

" By the smell of it its making my mouth water." Jesse hums.

" Oh speaking of here." Raina stops for a moment and walks over to a large cabinet.

Walking to it she turns on a light inside it, they all look in awe at the huge variety of perfectly chilled drinks in the large case. She opens it up and looks around, and pulls out a bottle of chilled Johnnie Walker Platinum label.

" Are you guys done for the day?" Raina asks.

" Yah Jack said he has things to do so we are off for the rest of the day." Lena nods.

" Jesse this one is for you then." Raina smiles.

She grabs him a crystal glass and a ice sphere, she puts it in the glass and pops open the bottle of scotch. She pours him a drink and looks at the others for what they desire.

" Do you happen to have some Katsuyama Akatsuki?" Hanzo asks Raina.

" Yes I do." She smiles and pulls out a chilled bottle.

She pours some into a Sake serving decanter and brings over two sake cups. She places it in front of the brothers and they smile contently.

" Um… Do you have any sort of Baijiu?" Mei asks softly.

" Here we are a fine Baijiu for you Mei." Raina nods and brings over a small cup and the bottle.

" Um do you just have simple Guinness?" Lena asks.

" Of course!" Raina smiles and pulls out a few chilled cans of Guinness for her.

" Vinny dear while I finish the food can you put Void down and grab some Hypnotiq for us?" Raina asks.

" Ooooo I haven't had that in ages sweetie." Vincent grins.

" Your speech pattern is most unusual." Hanzo raises his eyebrow.

" Oh sweetheart thats cause I'm gay, I hide it when I work but when I'm with my sweetie Raina here or with friends I'm relaxed!" Vincent blushes.

" You seriously couldn't tell?" Raina jests with him.

Everyone laughs as Raina finishes the food, she gets her Ramen bowls from the cupboards. She grabs chopsticks and broth spoons and places them one each for everyone in the living room. Raina then plates each bowl full of Ramen noodles, the steak on top with sliced runny eggs, uzumaki and green onions, with a final dash of Sake on top. She brings each bowl over and they wait till she sits down, she grabs her bowl last and sits with everyone who looks excitedly at the food.

" Please enjoy no need to wait." Raina nods to them.

" Thank you so much!" They tell her in unison.

Everyone takes a bite and the whole room is filled with hums of contentment and awes. They begin to eat it more and more taking a break in between for a sip of alcohol.

" This is incredible, I have never had such amazing Ramen in my life." Genji bows his head.

" It truly is delicious." Hanzo smiles.

" Oh my goodness your cooking is everything Commander Reyes said it was." Mei giggles.

" I need to definitely come over more often!" Lena says with a mouthful of noodles.

" I second that motion." Jesse agrees.

" Mm mm mmmm sweetie this is the best I've tasted yet." Vincent grins.

" Thank you all so much, this means a lot coming from everyone here." Raina smiles softly and continues to eat.

As she eats Void peaks at her, he jumps up and stares at her food. With his little paws he grabs at the noodles she has in her chopsticks.

" Void no you little weirdo." She holds her bowl away.

Void jumps over and grabs a few noodles with his teeth. He runs off and eats them by the TV and everyone laughs.

" Even your little kitty loves your food." Mei giggles.

" I guess so, little crap took my noodles, he acts like he isn't fed." Raina snickers.

" So… clearly there is something going on here as to why you all visited so suddenly. Raina are you ok?" Vincent breaks the ice.

" Yes I'm ok… Gabriel and I had a bit of a fight and…" Raina goes to explain.

" A bit?! Darlin you both were tryin' to kill one another!" Jesse sets straight.

" Wait what?!" Vincent looks at her wide eyed.

" Look something is wrong with him, something I can't explain yet. His eyes look like he is fighting something, he looks like something is trying to take him over." Raina describes.

" Come to think of it he has been acting odd lately." Genji agrees.

" How so?" Vincent asks.

" Well today he was bench pressing a bunch of weight, normally he can press 500 pounds but today he was pressing over half a ton." Jesse mentions.

" Jesus… that is insane." Vincent gasps softly.

" Please don't hold it against him, Jack said he would help find out what's wrong and I'm trusting him." Raina shakes her head.

Raina and the others eat, she gets a message on her phone and looks to see it is Jack.

' Raina come to my office as soon as you can.'

" Please excuse me everyone I need to speak to Commander Morrison." Raina gets up and grabs a training shirt and shorts.

" Please keep us updated." Lena smiles.

" I'll be back soon." Raina smiles.

Raina walks out and makes it to Jack's office, she knocks and waits. She is worried about Gabriel and now knows she needs to get past any differences and be there for him. She still has feelings for him and loves him, her love gets stronger day by day as much as it pains her with her conflicting emotions and mental health.

" Come in." His voice comes through the door.

Raina walks into the room and shuts the door behind her, she feels bad for how she snapped at Jack during the fight. Her adrenaline was pumping and her blood was on fire at the moment, he instead smiles as she comes in.

" Please Miss Tala sit." Jack nods to the seat next to her.

" If this is about me telling you to shut up sir I am truly sorry." Raina apologizes.

" It is ok, it was surely surprising but given the circumstances all is forgiven. I called you here cause I went to the lab, no one was there but I extracted what I could for files and found out that Gabriel is going through the same thing you went through." Jack shows her the documents and photos.

Raina looks at the photos of Moira injecting Gabriel with a serum. She reads the documents and her heart drops when she reads her logs.

' Day 1, Commander Reyes has expressed the desire to go through the treatment Raina went through. I was not at liberty to tell him why Miss Tala got hers done but he also wants immortality with her. He has expressed his love for her and doesn't want to be without her, so my guess as to why he is on this foolish venture is to never get old with Miss Tala. Today we start our first dose of treatment to see how things go.'

' Day 2, subject performing well after his second dose he received today, he described pain but that is to be expected of this process. Will continue to monitor his progress and changes.'

' Day 7, Commander Reyes is complaining of voices, whispers of torment which he is describing as demonic in nature. Tala overcame these voices well through training, also noted Commander Reyes has a color change in his eyes. A thin glowing halo of crimson has been noted, not sure where this comes from but more research will go into finding the cause on a later date if it is troublesome. Commander Reyes also has displayed a increase in muscle tone, his aggressive behavior has been noted but it is rare, his aggression is quickly quelled when he sees a picture of Raina, his strength is now double of what it was previously. More research on this will be done in further tests.'

' Day 13, smoke came off of him recently when he came for his daily treatment. In this state it was painful but his body wasn't solid when we tested it, the mist was able to be turned into tendrils. Like Raina's ability to calculate movement, her armor she creates and her enhanced physical prowess, this serum has the ability to make super soldiers. The cover that her abilities are from cybernetics will keep anyone off my back for now. Even though it still needs refinement, I can see this to also help as a cure all for any disease. In Raina's case she had an incurable brain tumor and also was full of cancer tumors that had spread. Once her treatment was done all signs of the tumors even the one in her brain were gone. Further use in the medical field is warranted for study.'

Raina stops reading and puts the tablet down, she feels the sting of tears in her eyes as she wipes them away.

" I never knew… is this why you went through Moira's treatment?" Jack asks.

" Yes… I didn't tell Gabriel I was sick like I was. We were all young and all 3 of us were going into special training for Overwatch at the time… I didn't want Gabriel to ruin his chance by worrying about me… I took a chance and it paid off. But once he found out he thought I was doing it because I wanted to be better then you both and everyone else… he thought it was selfish. Please Jack… please don't tell him any of this… he doesn't need to know sir." Raina begs.

" This goes against my judgment but… your like a sister to me Raina. I won't speak about this until you do ok?" Jack nods and locks the information in his tablet.

" Thank you so much sir." Raina sighs softly.

" Go back to your room and relax, if I find more I'll message you discretely, dismissed." Jack sends her off.

Raina gets up and leave the room, she goes back to the room and acts like nothing is wrong. They welcome her back as she sits down amd finishes her meal, her face is light and shows no sign of something is wrong.

" What did the Commander want?" Lena asks.

" Nothing found yet, he was just asking if I knew anything. Just bounced a few theories around but nothing solid yet." Raina tells her as she finishes.

" Well as long as your ok that is good." Lena smiles.

" By the way your Ramen was incredible to the last drop, these guys couldn't stop talking about it." Vincent grins.

" I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves." Raina nods and takes a shot of Hypnotiq.

" Maybe if we bring you stuff, do you think once a week we can do this?" Genji asks.

" Of course that is a great idea, we may need to make sure we aren't on missions but we can schedule a time for all of us definitely." Raina nods.

" This will be a little dinner club anyone can join." Mei smiles.

" I love it, anything to get more of Raina's cooking in my belly." Jesse grins.

Vincent's phone goes off, he looks and sees its a message from Jack. While he opens it everyone's phones go off, they all look to see it is also from Jack. Raina opens up her phone and heads to the messages to see what is so important.

' In 4 days we depart for Eichenwald, intelligence shows that Null Sector will be moving for Eichenwald quick. This is a strategic position we can't lose, all reading this will be on the mission. This mission is important to our cause and will slow Null Sectors advances to the surrounding country.'

" Well we will need to deal with this, looks like after this we need to go back to training." Lena sighs.

" Well this was fun while it lasted." Raina sighs.

" Do you need to go to training sweetie?" Vincent asks.

" Yah but I'm going on my own or with the girls." She nods.

" Yah but Reyes is most likely away blowing off steam so I think you can go back no issue. Seriously though you two need to work things out." Jesse comments.

" Yah I know… how about this I'll do it after the mission then ok?" Raina agrees.

" The man loves you still, you need to know that. I've overheard him speaking about you even before we met you, the man is a romantic heh… who knew?" Jesse laughs.

" I'm the only one that sees it I suppose?" Raina cocks an eyebrow and takes a shot.

" Well, he can be nice from time to time but we never saw him as ever having a romantic interest you know?" Lena laughs.

" Well Genji and Jesse work with him a lot so how is he?" Raina asks.

" His stare can slice a chunk of diamond in half." Genji comments.

" Fair enough, you should of saw him when we were in basic together. If a man even looked in my direction they were met with him up in their faces waiting for them to say something dumb. He was always so protective and caring…" Raina sighs.

" I believe he still is, we heard how worried he got when that recruit shot you multiple times." Hanzo nods.

" Or when we came back from our mission, he was furious with the agents that were on the rooftops. He blamed them for your injury saying they should of subdued the sniper before you intervened." Lena remembers.

" Geez he really doesn't want me hurt does he?" Raina ponders.

" Yah, he even is jealous of Vincent at the moment." Jesse mentions as he takes a shot.

" Wait wait wait… why is he jealous of Vincent?" Raina asks.

" I don't think he knows Vincent is gay, if he did he wouldn't perceive him as competition." Mei smiles.

" Oh Jesus lord that man can snap me like a two by four in a tornado." Vincent sighs in a worried way.

" He won't hurt you your ok, if anything he is waiting until you get more physical then he likes." Genji confirms.

" That is literally anything Genji." Jesse scoffs.

" Raina please talk to your scary boyfriend I don't wanna be a broke bitch at the end of this." Vincent pleads.

" Ok ok like I said I'll talk after the mission, I need my head in the right place for this." Raina waves her hand dismissively.

" If you need us there let us know." Lena smiles.

" Do you really think Gabriel wants an audience?" Raina smirks.

" Hmmmm good point." Lena nods.

" Well if you guys want we can all train tomorrow and just enjoy the rest of the day?" Mei suggests.

The group looks at one another seeming to agree on Mei's idea. They have time to train and one day to unwind before the mission wouldn't hurt.

" Sure let's just enjoy the now." Vincent agrees.

The group tells eachother funny stories, personal stories and they just have fun with Void. The entire rest of the day is filled with more food, drinks and good company.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language, Guns.

Raina wakes up in bed with a slight hangover, not as bad as the one she experienced at the party but its still annoying. She moves her shoulders and feels pressure between her shoulders, looking over at the mirror next to her bed she sees Void splayed out on her back.

' Welp I'm not movin till he does.' Raina thinks to herself.

Raina gets as comfy as possible and uses her phone to look through any new reports coming in.

' An uncontained flu strain is being reported… Supply reports… hmmm looks like I'm being sent to Australia?' Raina thinks to herself 

She opens up the report from Commander Morrison to bring Lena and Fareeha to a prison in Australia to pick up two prisoners that the Australian government have put through rehabilitation to be better people.

' Raina, Lena and Fareeha will be joining you on this mission to grab 2 new recruits from the Australian Rehabilitation Project (ARP for short) the names are Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. Both are former Junkers from Junkertown in Australia but after a lengthy rehabilitation both were offered a chance at working with us. Bring them to HQ and I will do the rest.'

Raina yawns and sits up when she feels Void move, she puts both her television's on for her cat and prepares breakfast for them both to eat. Getting ready she puts on her armor and head out to the hanger to meet up with Lena and Fareeha. She sees them walk in the same time she does and nod at her arrival.

" Hey love! Ready for a girls trip to Australia?" Lena smiles brightly.

" We have an important job Lena no mess ups." Fareeha tells her.

" We can enjoy it a little." Raina shrugs.

" Ok maybe a little, but we want to do a good job for the Commanders." Fareeha smiles.

" We all ready to go?" Raina asks.

" Yep! I'll be flying with Fareeha as my copilot and you will be dealing with the new guys." Lena points to each of them.

" Haven't flown with you as pilot yet this will be fun." Raina gives a half smile.

" I'm the best love!" Lena grins.

The girls head to the ship to start the pre-flight procedures. Lena and Fareeha get seated while Raina sits behind them. They lift off and head to the ARP facility, there they land and are greeted by the site director and some guards.

" Greetings Overwatch Hero's, I am pleased your here, I'm excited to show you the fruits of our labor in our new program." The man smiles

" You must be Director Williams, its a pleasure to meet you. I have heard good things about this place." Raina shakes his hand.

" This facility brings criminals in from around the world and we work with them so they are valued members of society." Williams explains.

" Also I must ask you, because of my prior employments before Overwatch, in order for me to go in I must wear my face plate." Raina asks.

" Of course, I see you now and so does my team. Your identity is important to protect please go ahead." Williams nods.

Raina puts on her face covering from her armor and walks into the facility with Williams and his security force. Team members pass with crates heading to the ship.

" Excuse me Director Williams what are they bringing to the ship?" Fareeha asks.

" Dont worry they won't load them until we come back with Jamie and Mako. Those crates hold their weapons and ammo for the guns they prefer, you will give them back when your ready to." Williams explains.

" Thank you, I just want to make sure they are packed properly." Fareeha smiles.

" Oh of course." Williams smiles back.

They head to the holding cell to meet Jamison and Mako, there the three women see a skinny yet tall man with blond hair that is askew from fire and explosions. The even taller but more bulkier man with a gas mask and tattoos sits with him, Raina walks up to them with Lena and Fareeha. The pair look at them, Fareeha glares at them, Lena has a stern look but Raina keeps a calm and friendlier look about her.

" You must be our new owners." The skinny one sneers.

" No, you are free men sir. You must be Jamison, your friend is Mako? It is a pleasure to meet you both." Raina shakes her head.

Jamison looks over at the director and his guards with narrow eyes, the director is nervous about the exchange but trusts the girls words.

" I like you, and your right! The names Jamison Fawkes! My buddy here is Mako Rutledge! But I go by the name Junkrat and he is Roadhog!" Jamison presents with a show of his hands.

" It is a pleasure! But unfortunately while getting to HQ you will need to stay in a cell guarded by Raina here. It is Commanders orders until he can meet you." Lena tells them both.

" Fair is fair! I'm ready to blow this joint. Like… BOOM!! Hah hahaha ha! I'm kidding!… I do love explosions." Jamison grins.

" Behave or I'll throw you out of the plane myself." Fareeha threatens.

Jamison glares at her but just shrugs his shoulders, the guards grab the pair and they escort them to the ship and secure them in a holding cell in the back with the small kitchenette and eating area. Lena and Fareeha get the weapons secure and inspect the cargo, Raina sits with the pair and wait until lift off. Lena and Fareeha get the clearance to take off, Raina buckles up while Jamison and Mako hang on. The ship takes off and they head to Overwatch HQ, not long into the flight Mako's stomach growls. He sighs which gets Jamison's attention, he pats his friends shoulder and sighs.

" I know your hungry big guy but we gotta wait." Jamison tells him.

Mako is silent and just looks down, Raina feels bad and knows what true hunger feels like. Raina gets up and heads to the small kitchen, there she prepares some fish for a Australian dish known as Barramundi, its like fish and chips. She also whips up some meat pies and looks through the cabinets and finds Vegemite, she makes toast and puts the spread on. Raina grabs plates and puts the food on them all, she heads over with some juice and water to wash it down. They look at her in slight shock at her kindness, she puts the food under the slot and sits on the floor to make sure they eat their fill.

" Thanks sheila, they didn't give us food today or for a few days if we are being honest." Jamison nods.

" Your kidding?" Raina questions.

" 'Fraid not Shelia, he isn't as nice as his visage made him out to believe." He scoffs and takes a bite of the fish.

Jamison hums at the flavor and smiles, Mako unzips a part of his gas mask and eats a piece of fish as well. He nods and pats his stomach with a appreciative grunt, they eat up their fill while Raina eats a little of a meat pie.

" This food is bonza, and your a Overwatch Hero?" Jamison asks as he takes a huge bite of the meat pie.

" I'm known for my cooking there I suppose. I'm a former assassin that was picked up by the training program and now I'm here." Raina shrugs.

" Your incredible! I can't wait to meet the others, we may be devious but we want to make friends!" Jamison smiles.

" It will take time but you will make friends easily with how social your being." Raina nods and eats a piece of toast with Vegemite.

" Can't wait!" Jamison laughs.

" Oh so while we are talking, Director Williams…" Raina trails off.

" Oi, he's a right dipstick! Prisoners in for softer sentences are treated like death row inmates. He would starve my buddy Mako here and he would make me run without my peg leg." Jamison huffs.

" That's terrible." Raina looks in shock.

" Yah…" Mako nods.

" Yah we weren't the best people around, we were criminals after all… but it not fair to treat us like that." Jamison nods.

" So what are both of your guys backgrounds?" Raina asks.

" Us? Well we are Junkers from Junkertown! Its ruled by the queen there and we tried stealing from her, it didn't go well for us." Jamison laughs awkwardly.

" What happened next?" Raina asks curiously.

" Well we were kicked out, so we set our sights on the rest of the world! Riches! Women! EXPLOSIONS! Ahhh we had it all…" Jamison grins.

" Guessing you got caught?" She asks again.

" Not yet! We wanted revenge on the Queen for kicking us out! Stealing even from her isn't that big of a deal!… Kinda… So we planned to have a bunch of treasure and put it on a hover cart, secretly it has explosives on it… we were gonna wear disguises, sneak in, and bring it to the queens throne room with her vault behind it and BLOW IT ALL TO SMITHEREENS!" Jamison laughs.

" Did it work?" Raina giggles softly.

" Uh no… my hubris got the better of me and I revealed ourselves too quickly. Heh but I still blew up the front gate so I call that a win!" Jamison proudly comments.

" That was pretty cool, so that is both of you then?" Raina nods over at Mako.

" Yep! Both of us have been with eachother for a long while. So whats your story?" Jamison asks her.

" Me? Oh where to start… I am not allowed to say much but like I said I was a state sanctioned Assassin. I was the best of the best until my organization got burn noticed and we had to run. Overwatch picked me up and I've been with them since." Raina explains.

" So Overwatch is just a bunch of misfits and freaks?! I love it!" Jamison grins.

" You both will fit right in in no time." Raina nods.

" Raina can you come to the cockpit." Fareeha's voice calls from the intercom.

" I'll be back soon gentleman, here let me get rid of your empty plates." Raina tells them.

They shove the plates and utensils through the hole and she takes them away back to the kitchenette. Raina heads up to the cockpit and sees a look of worry on both women's faces.

" What's wrong?" Raina asks.

" We keep seeing something on our sensors but they never come close enough." Lena tells her.

" Odd, even in the wide range scan?" Raina asks.

" Yes, whatever they are, they are intelligent enough to stay out of our sensor readings." Fareeha nods.

The radar pings a target, more pings are heard and they rush the ship. Raina pulls up the screen and sees five fighter jets chase them.

" Those look like Australian military." Lena tells them.

A call comes through on Raina's phone, it is Director Williams. Raina answers the phone and immediately puts it on speaker.

" Nothing personal." He snickers.

" Evasive maneuvers! They are trying to kill us because of Jamison and Mako!" Raina tells them.

Lena nods and quickly puts her ace pilot skills to use, she dips and weaves to dodge the incoming fire from the jets.

" Lena how long until we get into international waters? They can't follow us there without the UN patrols capturing them!" Raina asks her.

" 50 more kilometers!" She tells her.

The ship is struck in one of its many engines, they quickly cut power off to it and cool the system.

" I need to make sure Jamison and Mako are secure!" Raina says to them both.

" I'll help." Fareeha nods.

Fareeha and Raina get to the back to Jamison and Mako sliding around in the cell.

" Who in the bloody hell is attacking?!" Jamison asks.

" Director Williams is, its ok we won't let them get you both or us for that matter." Raina promises.

Shots hit the back side of the ship, Raina is thrown into the wall and hits it hard. She lets out a whimper and sees she has been cut by some equipment, Jamison looks in concern and looks at Mako. He nods his head and Jamison nods his back in return.

" Sheila! Let us out we can help you!" Jamison begs Raina.

" Protocol is to keep you in until we arrive at HQ." Fareeha tells him.

" Fuck Protocol! Protocol doesn't tell us what to do when this shit is happening. Fareeha I take full responsibility if something happens, trust me please." Raina tells her as she gets up.

Fareeha looks at the two and then back to Raina, she helps her friend up and they release Mako and Jamison from the cell. Jamison hobbles over to his weapons case and sees all his ammo, he grins and grabs all of it and puts it in a large bag.

" I'm gonna need the Sheila flying this thing to go up as high as she can and do a nose dive! Open the hanger door to the back! Mako you grab the women and make sure they don't get hurt!" Jamison tells them all.

" Lena get as high as you can!" Raina commands.

" Roger!" Lena replies through the intercom.

They feel the jet fly straight up, they go higher and higher until they feel Lena even the jet out, as soon as they follow she goes for a sharp nose dive down. Jamison holds onto a strap, Fareeha hits the hanger door and it begins to open. Mako carefully grabs both Fareeha and Raina then holds onto a strap himself, with the door finally open Jamison grabs the bag and begins to feed the bombs he has out of the back. They watch as all of the jets pursuing them are hit and explode, Lena evens out and they make it over the international waters. The hanger is closed and Mako puts the women down.

" They did it we're in the clear!" Lena laughs.

" You guys did it!" Fareeha smiles.

Raina runs over and hugs Jamison tightly, he hugs back and lets out a nervous laugh.

" Thank you as well Mako." Raina smiles slightly.

He nods and they all sit back and relax until they get back to headquarters. They land and see both Commanders and some Hero's there to greet the women and get the new recruits. The hanger door opens and they all walk out, Commander Morrison sees they don't have binds on and he steps up to them.

" Why are they not still bound? This is broken Protocol." Jack scolds.

" I'm sorry Commander but Protocol went out the window when Director Williams of the A.R.P. tried having us killed. If it wasn't for Jamison and Mako we would have all been shot down, I told Fareeha I take full responsibility if it went wrong sir." Raina steps forward.

" I know your truthful but… Miss Oxton, Miss Amari, is this all true?" Commander Morrison asks.

" Absolutely, we own them a debt sir." Fareeha nods.

" They saved all of us." Lena nods in agreement.

" Alright then… Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge, normally there is a probationary period before you are accepted as Hero's. But in light of these events I hereby grant you the title's of Hero and you now work along with us." Morrison smiles and nods.

" Crickey, thank you so much Commander!" Jamison grins.

" We are told you were explosives experts, we have a lab ready for you both to work on your experiments." Jack nods.

" Torbjörn here will show you to your new lab and your living quarters." Jack tells them.

" Sure! Also before we head off thank you Raina for the delicious food!" Jamison smiles and Mako simply nods his head.

" Oh no problem, I'll cook more sometime for everyone here. Enjoy the tour of the facility." Raina gives a soft smile.

They walk away with Torbjörn and head off into the facility. Raina takes a breath and looks at the others who look at the damaged ship.

" This is going to be a giant political headache." Raina sighs.

" It is ok, we will get the black box recordings of the ship and I'll deal with it." Jack reassures her.

" Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the cafe and getting some tea to unwind after all this."

Raina walks away to the cafe, while heading there she sees Ana heading to the cafe as well. The older woman sees Raina and waves at her, Raina nods and heads over to her mother like friend.

" Hello Raina, how was your mission?" Ana asks.

" Exciting and exhausting." Raina replies with a nervous chuckle.

" I'll see it in the reports I'm guessing." She kindly smiles.

" Yes ma'am." Raina nods.

An awkward silence hits them both for a time, unsure what to say they just walk into the cafe and look at the drink selections. Ana looks over to Raina who barely looks at her back.

" Let me get some Jasmine tea for us both, I would like to discuss a few things with you about Gabriel." Ana tells her.

Raina doesn't want to speak about it but knows everyone is concerned since you both decided to duke it out and nearly kill one another. Raina takes a breath and looks over towards Ana and just nods a few times.

" Good, sit over there and I'll bring the tea." Ana smiles.

" Are you sure I can get it ma'am." Raina insists.

" No no, it is ok I am still young I can do it." The older woman shakes her head.

Raina nods and waits over at the table, besides the fight she doesn't know why else she would want to talk to her. Is the experiments he is undergoing perhaps?

" I heard about the experiments Gabriel is going through for you. I know your not making him, but have you thought about talking to him about stopping?" Ana asks walking over.

Raina feels irritated by everyone's intrusion into her personal matters with Gabriel. She hates that it is the topic of the damn headquarters! But she knows it's just Ana asking about him like a concerned mother. She clears her head and takes a deep breath before answering.

" Yah, I was going to speak to him after the mission to Eichenwald. I don't want to cloud my head before the mission, it's just going to be standard procedure like usual." Raina tells her.

" I am glad you both will reconnect, I've heard from both Jack and Gabriel how fond he is of you. I heard about all the cute stories of you both as teenagers and young adults. You both were so cute together." Ana smiles.

" I guess so…" Raina blushes deeply.

" Oh don't be embarrassed, you two are meant for eachother." Ana tells her while patting her shoulder.

" We were like that at some point, I don't think he is like that anymore. After the day we fought…" Raina sighs out.

The tea comes over to the table, Ana pours a cup with a single sugar cube at the bottom of the cup. The Jasmine tea infuses with the sugar and makes a subtly sweet concoction. The pair sip each respective cup and end with a satisfied sigh of contentment.

" Raina, I know a thing or two about love… Gabriel as much as he is struggling right now only responds to your image. The man sees you as his comfort and safety, as odd as that sounds with Gabriel he is spiraling into darkness because his anchor is missing." Ana tells her in a serious tone.

" What?…" Raina questions in a confused manner.

Raina thinks about it more and more, the positive reaction to her image as a stimuli, the protective nature he displayed earlier when she was a recruit, him constantly checking on her… she takes and breath and a sip of tea.

" Your right, I'm definitely talking to him after the mission… maybe… just maybe… we can start our relationship back up?" Raina asks in an unsure tone.

" I totally see it happening, the man will be happy being with you again." Ana nods and smiles politely.

" He may be a little mad though… he thinks I have a thing with Vincent." Raina gives an awkward tilt of the head.

" The gay boy? He is positively delightful, he thinks your shacked up with him?" Ana giggles.

" Yes, I don't think Gabriel's gay-dar is working right or else he wouldn't be jealous of him." Raina giggles softly.

" That is one of the silliest things I've heard, ugh that boy likes to get bent out of shape over nothing." Ana giggles.

" He has always been the jealous type, even in high school… more tea?" She asks.

" Yes please… he was like this even then?" Ana asks.

" Oh my goodness, he was terrible then too. Except this time he has guns and more muscle." Raina nods and pours her another cup.

" Well to him your his queen, anyone dared hurt you let alone come between you two it would of been ugly I imagine." Ana sips the fresh cup.

" Yah he would always fight for me, even if my honor didn't need saving." Raina grins.

" Your a lucky woman, many woman would kill for that sort of relationship." Ana tells her.

" True, but your right I'm definitely going to speak to him in a few days." Raina nods and finishes her cup.

Raina's alarm goes off and she looks at the time, she gasps when she sees its late and it's time to feed Void.

" Excuse me Ana I have to get somewhere, thank you for having tea with me I'll see you later ok?" Raina bids farewell.

" Don't worry darling, you know I'm always close for those who need to speak to the base mother my dear." Ana gives a warm smile and waves her off.

Raina heads off to her quarters, she feels better speaking to Ana about a lot. She is now determined to speak to Gabriel after the mission to Eichenwald, she will mentally prepare the days prior so she will have a heart to heart after all the stress. Lost in her thoughts she hears whispers again, she groans and closes her eyes as she walks. They get stronger and stronger as she walks down the never-ending hallway. Raina stops hearing whispers when she runs into something solid, looking up she is snapped out of it to see Gabriel towering over her. She feels her soul leave her body and feels her heart race unnaturally fast.

" I-I'm so sorry Gabriel, I have a lot on my mind." Raina gathers her words.

" It's… it's ok… are you alright?" He asks.

" Uh yah…" She nods.

An awkward silence fills the area as the pair give eachother passing glances. Raina looks up at Gabriel who is fondly looking at her, she sighs and straightens up.

" Hey… after the mission I was wondering if you wanted to come over… we can talk and I can cook for you if you want…" Raina nervously asks him.

" Sure…" He nods and replies quietly.

" Oh ok… well I'll see you on the battlefield, we will do well." Raina smiles nervously.

Before he can say anything she bolts away embarrassed at how lame she just sounded. Raina heads to her room and locks the door behind her, she grabs some food for Void who runs to her crying for attention. She smiles at her adorable companion and finishes his food, she puts it down with some warm cream which he gobbles up. Raina makes food for herself, she hears her phone buzz off and sees its Jack, she looks at her phone and opens up her messages.

' Raina, the mission was a success thanks to you. Lena, Fareeha, and the new recruits Jamison and Mako all came forward and told us what you did. What you did was risky, normally breaking protocol is punishable, but in this situation it was warranted. An investigation is taking place as to why they were hunting you down, but just know everyone is alive because of you. I spoke with Commander Reyes and he agrees a reward of some sort is in order, we will think of something down the line but in the meantime just relax until the Eichenwald mission.'

Raina gives a small smile to herself, it may not of been a big deal, but showing kindness to Jamison and Mako early on has made future friends for her. Raina eats her meal and sits in the company of her little house panther who curls up on her lap. She watches some TV peacefully until its time for bed, Raina heads to bed thinking about how she will speak with Gabriel. It's something she is actually excited about, when she bumped into him he looked like he wanted to murder who hit him until he saw it was her. She saw what Moira noted in her journal, he softens at the sight of her. Raina slips into bed with Void and falls asleep deep in her thoughts.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Language, Violence, Panic Triggers/possible disturbing sequences, Sexual Content (brief smut), Nightmare Scenario, Drowning/Suffocation, Praise Kink

Raina trains and gets ready for her biggest mission yet, the Hero's are going on the full frontal assault on Null Sector in Eichenwald finally. Raina stocks her weapons and ammo, she is at ease with this battle and knows she will do well. This is her element, she is able to keep this level of zen before her kills, it is something intrinsic to her very being.

Raina slips on her body suit and her upgraded armor, she puts her weapons and gadgets in their proper place. Everything is good to go, heading out to the hanger she sees everyone has gathered. They smile and greet her in a positive way, Gabriel looks over and nods at her. He is still acting odd with her and wonders is this is him distancing himself finally from her, she hopes he isn't because she will be speaking to him after this. Before she can think about it anymore Lena zips over to her and snaps her out of her thoughts.

" Are you ready love?" Lena asks.

" Yah sorry, I was thinking of things elsewhere." Raina nods.

" Well if you wanna talk then I'm here ok?" Lena smiles.

" Thanks, but I'm ok for now." Raina tells her as she walks on to the ship.

Everyone boards the large ship, she sits with Jesse and Ana as they are briefing everyone on the mission. Her stomach twists, she feels off about this mission and feels a feeling she hasn't in a while. This dread hasn't been wrong before, but she just relaxes her nerves knowing she is with the best team.

" Alright everyone, you know the plan? Just remember Raina you will do fine ok? Just stick with Lena and her team and everything will go smoothly. We are driving Null Sector back out of Eichenwald, they already took this place once, we are taking it back." Jack tells them all.

" Yes sir!" They salute in unison.

The ship lands in the LZ that is secured by local forces, they head out to meet up with them and wait for Null Sector. Raina looks at Gabriel who is looking away from her, she sighs and nudges his arm to get his attention. His eyes slide over without him moving his head, Raina frowns but sighs and looks up at him.

" Please be safe Gabriel." She softly speaks.

" *I* will." He nods and looks back to Morrison and the other commanders of the local forces.

Raina looks away and is brought over towards Lena's team, she readies her weapons and gets ready.

" Ok Lucio, you and Zenyatta will be our healing support for this fight, we have Reinhardt and Zarya looking after us as well. Jesse, Mei, Belladonna and I will keep you protected throughout, we got this and this loss for Null Sector will be huge!" Lena smiles.

" Don't worry I'm ain't scared! Look at this team! We're gonna do great!" Lucio smiles.

" We sit here until they arrive, they will not terrorize these people again. Belladonna can you look out for us? Your incredible eyesight can see them get close." Jack asks walking over.

" Of course, I'll see you guys in the battle." Raina nods.

They watch as she scales the tall tower with ease next to her, she reaches the top and sits among the gargoyles that line the church tower. She admires the beauty of the land beyond Eichenwald, her mind is at ease and she watches the sun crest the horizon.

Gabriel looks up and sees Raina, he looks away and rubs his neck. 'Why is she acting like she wants to be close all of a sudden?' He thinks to himself as he focuses on the plans being laid out with his team and the Eichenwald forces.

Raina looks around, her head turns and she sees something on the horizon, her eyes focus and she looks closer. She sees one, two, three… she gasps as she can see more Null Sector then she could count.

" Jesse alert everyone, they're here. I see over one hundred at least, more are coming now as we speak." Raina warns as she climbs down the tower.

" Everyone get into position!" Jack commands.

Raina and her team get set up, she gets her EMP disc's ready in her wrist gun. Everyone loads up and sees the march of Null Sector bear down on the town, the lesser soldiers attack first and are dealt with. Raina easily puts down each omnic with the help of her team, Lucio stays behind her when she gets hit a few times and helps her recover from the bullets trying to enter her armor.

" Lena heads up! Jesse yells.

Looking over a Bastion unit has broken through and is raining down bullets on Lena. Raina super hardens her armor and runs out to Lena, she blocks her from getting hit and tosses her over the barricade. Raina is hit a few times but escapes, she is separated from everyone and sees OR-14's approaching. She uses her EMP disc's to take out a large portion of the OR-14's and Bastion units attacking her.

" I'm pinned down still, the damn OR-14's have me cornered I need Tank support!" Raina cries into the comms as she is shot in the side.

The bullet is burning her its so red hot, she manages to dig it out and hold her side closed. She hears the footsteps get closer, she struggles to move; to run away but can't. Raina closes her eyes as everything goes quiet like she is underwater, things feel slow and fuzzy. She feels the throbbing in her side and they will keep trying to kill her over and over again until her body maybe… finally does die.

She opens her eyes when she hears shouting, she looks up to see Gabriel, he rushes the units and with his shotguns as he takes them down. Raina stumbles up and watches him, he dismantles every one he sees in a state of rage.

Gabriel sees a OR-15 charge him, at the last second he grapples the massive omnic and pushes it back away from Raina. The OR-15 headbutts Gabriel and this makes him stagger, in that split second the omnic uses a wrist blade to stab Gabriel through the chest. Raina feels her heart sink as she watches the omnic shoot him a few times for good measure. Grabbing Gabriel it throws his body near Raina, he is gasping for air and holding his wound.

Anger overtakes Raina, she lets out a blood curdling scream and jumps on the omnic's back. It bucks wildly into a crowd of omnic, using a EMP grenade she shoves it down the back panel of the OR-15 and jumps off. She runs back to Gabriel and uses her body as a shield, the grenade goes off and it wipes out a large section of omnic. A few units bear down on her and shoot her back, her armor under her skin is preventing further damage. Raina cries and holds Gabriel who is fading in and out of consciousness.

" Gabriel please! Please don't die! I'm so sorry please!" She cries out.

Gabriel can hear Raina, he tries to make eye contact but is too weak. Raina cries out for help and begs for cover, she pulls Gabriel back to her team when the gunfire stops for a moment. She continues using her body as a shield as the gunfire starts again. Quickly Zarya and Reinhardt return after being severely pinned down by the omnic's. Mercy runs over with Overwatch Medical Agents who put Gabriel on a stretcher and bring him to the ship, immediately removing his armor and clothing so they can stop the wound from bleeding out.

Raina tries to get to him but she knows her duty is to finish this, she climbs up the church tower, she sees the remaining forces in the plaza hammering down on Jack and the other teams. Thinking quickly she grabs her grenades and covers them with the sticky backed EMP disc's. Activating them all at once she blankets the field below with them, the grenades hit and explode, sending out a massive EMP wave that fries every last Null Sector unit.

Quickly Raina climbs down and runs past everyone, she stumbles and groans when she feels throbbing in her leg. She looks down and sees a OR-15 blade snapped off in her leg. She ignores it and runs into the ship with people asking her whats wrong. Lena sees tears in her eyes which shocks her to the core, running in she sees Gabriel she feels her heart weaken at the sight of him clinging to life. Raina stumbles over and lays next to him, covering him with her body and crying into his chest.

" Gabriel please… please don't leave me…" She whispers to him.

Lena and her team run in, she gasps and runs over with Mei and Jesse. They rub Raina's back and try to console her, they have never seen her show emotion really so it is terrifying that she is crying like this. Angela comes aboard and sees Raina, she walks over to her and the team and touches her shoulder, Raina just ignores them and hugs Gabriel tighter.

" She isn't going to listen or move for anyone is she?" Angela asks.

" Nope, she is where she needs to be." Jesse defends her.

" We need to leave now there is another ship coming in fifteen minutes for the others when they are ready. Gabriel needs to be back at HQ for surgery, its his only chance. You three can stay with Raina but that's it we leave now!" Angela tells them.

" Ok, thank you." Mei smiles.

The three Hero's console Raina as she clings for dear life to Gabriel not wanting to leave is side. They quickly make it back to HQ, Raina flinches when she feels Angela finally pull the blade out from her leg. She doesn't move from her embrace with Gabriel who has slipped his hand to the back of her neck. The jet lands and the medical personnel pull Raina away, she immediately panics and fights against them, her eyes fill with tears as she is pulled away from Gabriel.

" It's ok Raina, he will be ok." Jesse assures her.

Raina is silent, they see the pain in her eyes well up and lick at the corners of her eyes again. She quietly sits with her back to the wall facing the surgery suit Gabriel was taken into. Angela rushes in to start the procedure to save him, Lena walks over and sits with Raina who is silent. She ponders what to say, knowing that nothing she says will help the crushing sadness she is experiencing at the moment.

" Everything will be ok love." Lena smiles and pats her shoulder.

Raina is still silent and just stares at the door, she tucks her legs up and lays her head on her knees. Pain fills her heart, crushing stabbing pain fills her chest and she feels sick. Her world has come crashing down around her and she doesn't know where to go. She hears her friends but her body refuses to move from the spot its currently in, she just feels exhausted all of a sudden and can hear whispering in the back of her head. Holding her head she tries to drown out the loud and deafening ringing that begins to invade her head.

" Raina?" Lena calls out.

A meowing is heard, the whispers and ringing goes away when she looks over to see Jesse with Gabriel's hoodie and Void who leaps out of his arms and runs over to Raina. Raina grabs the hoodie and puts it on, Void jumps in her lap and mewls at her loudly. She just smiles weakly and embraces her friend, her head hurts a little less as she holds his tiny body to her chest. His purring is loud and soothing to Raina who calms down and waits patiently now.

" Knew the little furball would help along with the hoodie." Jesse smiles.

" Do you need us to stay here with you." Mei asks.

Raina just shakes her head and closes her eyes, they walk away and give her space with Void. Raina dozes off into a half sleep, her ears listening to everything around her.

Raina wakes up but looks and sees no one around. The emergency lights are on in the halls, she looks down and both the hoodie and Void are gone. Whispers are heard from the shadows, she gets up and looks around. The surgery room Gabriel was in is empty, she looks in it horrified to see blood everywhere. A whisper that beckons her walks into the shadow's further down. Raina holds onto the wall feeling like she is tilting in a fun house maze.

*Closer*

' What the hell?' She thinks to herself.

Continuing down the hall she feels dread, sorrow, her shadow seems to grow even in the dark. A stinging feeling pierces her hand, recoiling she looks and sees a blackish red sludge, it smells of iron and copper. She wipes the coagulated blood off her hand and continues down the impossibly long hallway.

*Weak*

Raina's head snaps back and sees a shadow dip away into a room, she quickens her pace away from the threat. As she does she feels her body slow down, she looks and sees the floor is now thick black sludge like what was on the walls. She desperately tries to free herself but like quicksand she sinks quickly. The thick viscose liquid seems to come alive and swallow her up, she takes a deep breath in a weak effort to survive this.

*Your such a failure*

Raina holds her breath as much as she can, she feels tendrils slip around her chest. She tries to pull them off but to no avail, the tendrils constrict her tightly. The air she did have is pushed from her lungs, with a sharp inhale her lungs are filled with the tar like substance. Raina struggles to move but sees light on the other side she was pulled into. Quickly she claws through the sludge as best she can, there is a soft light on the other side she can almost reach. Her lungs are on fire, her body grows tired, but she powers through until she finally claws her way out.

*So useless*

The whispers keep assaulting Raina as she tries to survive whatever hell she is crawling through. Coughing up the sludge she pulls herself free, she takes a deep breath after her ordeal.

*Your better off dead*

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Raina screams at the whispers.

Two sets of footsteps can be heard, one is light while the other is larger in size. Raina stands up and looks in one direction, from the shadows a woman appears. She is in a long black cloak and a mask covers her face, the mask is of a wolf. The eyes of the woman burn a bright crimson, the woman gets closer which causes Raina to take steps back to avoid conflict. Stepping back she hits something solid, its another person which makes her fight of flight instincts want to kick in.

*You will die alone Raina*

The female voice whispers to her again, licking her lips and swallowing what little saliva she has left from being dehydrated she turns and looks behind her.

*Raina…*

The voice that calls out is deep, familiar… looking up the large man steps out of the shadows. He is also wearing something similar to the woman, his mask looks almost owl like. She wants to run, but her body is firmly planted where it is, the man looks at her with the same red eyes as the woman's. She feels the same dread as before, the man steps closer and closer until Raina's body finally frees itself. She runs away and dodges the woman, as fast as her legs will carry her she moves.

Looking back she sees nothing, she returns her sight in front of her and continues to run. The walls twist and turns to try and shake her up, she ignores it all so she can run away. Feeling pain strike her stomach she looks and sees the woman has materialized near her. Raina feels her body flip and crash to the ground. She coughs and tries to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her, the woman bolts to her and pins her down. The tendrils are back, grabbing at them is no use as they just liquefy and go back to solid matter after. The woman picks Raina up so she is off the ground, the man casually walks over to her as the woman holds her down. The whispers in her head are deafening as he approaches, the man looks at Raina with a sickening silence.

*Unloved*

The woman whispers and pulls Raina's gaze towards her, the woman wraps a tendril around her neck and pushes on her windpipe slowly. Raina struggles to breathe, the woman just giggles and removes her mask. To Raina's surprise she is looking at a clone of herself, except this version of her is pale and has a few raised cuts on her face. The whites of her eyes are instead black, her hair is silver. The woman smirks and turns Raina towards the man, he glares at her quietly.

*Give in…*

The male whispers to her, he grabs his mask with hesitation. Removing it she sees Gabriel, her eyes begin to water as she struggles to touch him. His skin is also pale, his eyes the same as Raina's counterpart, silver streaks are paired with pure black hair, he bears fangs as he let's out a growl like sigh. Raina looks in horror at them both and feels the tendrils tighten further. Her vision blurs and the whispers feel like nails on a chalkboard for her. The screams that invade her psyche overload her senses, as she struggles.

*Wake up!*

Raina hears a voice yell out to her, she looks over and sees Gabriel, the real one. He is bound as well but his voice snaps her out of it.

Waking up Raina launches forward, she looks around and touches her chest. She feels Void against her chest and can feel the embrace of the hoodie around her. She takes a deep breath and looks to the door, seeing the light still on indicating Gabriel is still in surgery.

Raina remains calm and focuses on Void and his purring, everything calms in her mind as she breathes. Raina sees the light flick off, medical staff roll Gabriel out and bring him to a medical suite for recovery. Raina gets up and goes to follow but Angela waves her down, she reluctantly stops and looks at the kind woman who walks up to Raina and hugs her.

" He will be ok Raina, we were able to stop the bleeding and we repaired the damage done to his lungs, heart and liver. Good thing the blade was heated because it helped him not bleed out completely before we got here." Angela tells her.

" Thank you Angela…" Raina smiles weakly.

" Would you like to sit with him?" She asks her.

" Yes… yes please Angela." Raina nods.

Angela guides Raina to his room where the staff is hooking him up to the various machines. Raina waits for them to finish, in the back of her mind she blames herself for all this. If it wasn't for her weakness in the battle… if it wasn't for her then Gabriel would be ok… the staff leaves and Raina looks up from her thoughts plaguing her. She grabs a chair and seats it next to Gabriel facing the door, Raina feels pain in her chest seeing Gabriel like this.

*It's all your fault*

' Damn it… please stop…'

The clicking of heals interrupts her damning thoughts, she looks up and sees Angela with a few things for Raina.

" I have some food for you Raina, I thought I should deliver it myself." She smiles.

" Thank you Angela, your too good to us." Raina nods.

" I also am here to check on your well-being." Angela tells her and puts the food plate next to her.

" I'm ok Angela." Raina shrugs.

" Are you sure? Because you went through a lot back there and I can see how you could blame yourself for…" Angela tries to reason.

" -I SAID I'M FINE!" Raina lashes out.

Angela looks at her with concern, she knows she won't break so she decides she needs to let time work its magic. Angela just smiles and gets up, touching Raina's shoulder she gives an understanding look.

" Well when you want to talk come to me, anyone here is willing to listen to you Raina." She reassures her.

Angela walks out of the room leaving Raina alone to her thoughts. Void wakes up and yawns in a wobbly way, he looks up at Gabriel and hops on the bed. Crawling up he lays on Gabriel's chest, Raina wants to move him but decides against it, it is where Void chose to be. Raina looks at the food, she sees its good that Void might be interested in so she leaves it alone. She instead grabs the water and sips on it, her head hurts and just wants to sleep.

*Sleep*

As if on command, Raina passes out and feels herself surrender to the voice, she feels her body relax against Gabriel's before everything blacks out.

Raina wakes up to the warm embrace of the sun, she feels someones arms tighten around her. Looking up she sees it's Gabriel, she remembers this place now.

" Have a good nap baby?" Gabriel asks.

" Yes thank you." She nods and hugs him tightly.

" I'm glad your doing better, you were very sick after your appointment with the doctors this morning." Gabriel nods and kisses her temple.

" Wait what time is it?" Raina asks sitting up.

" 14:55 love." Gabriel hums as he kisses her neck.

" Shit I have to go to storage and update our weapons stock the shipment comes in 5 minutes." Raina curses herself.

" Isn't that Jack's job?" Gabriel growls.

" I agreed to it this time because he is visiting family." She sighs.

" Fine, I will visit you later then." Gabriel smiles.

" I'll talk to you soon ok?" Raina smiles and gets up.

Before she can run away Gabriel gets up and grabs her wrist. He pulls her into his chest and kisses her deeply, Raina melts against him and feels his muscles tighten.

" As much as I want to stay babe I have to get to storage." Raina smiles against his lips.

" Hmm fine." Gabriel groans.

Raina departs and fixes her skirt and uniform, she hates the damn thing but her Commander has the women wear them. She quickly heads to the stock room, she sees Ana and sighs in relief that it is her.

" Major Amari, Sergeant Tala reporting in." Raina greets her.

" Ah miss Tala there you are, are you sure your ok to do this today? I heard from Gabriel that you weren't feeling well." Ana asks.

" Of course, it was just treatment that is all." Raina waves her hand in a nonchalant manner.

" Ok then, we will be leaving you alone then unless you call us. Please if you need help contact me personally ok?" Ana tells her.

" Don't worry Major I'll be ok." Raina smiles.

Everyone leaves Raina to her work, she goes through the crates and keeps count of all the new weapons, ammo and supplies. Going through she sees Gabriel's new shotguns he had special ordered, she smiles knowing he will be excited to see them.

Raina looks and sees its been almost two hours, she finishes up and gets ready to send the stock report to Ana. She hears footsteps and turns to see Gabriel, she smiles and takes a breath.

" Oh its just you babe, oh I have something to show you." Raina smiles.

" That can wait…" He says in a low tone.

Gabriel takes the tablet and puts it on a box away from them, Gabriel places his hands on her hips and kisses her. Softly nipping at her bottom lip she lets out a soft gasp when she feels a hand slip into her shirt and bra. He cups her flesh and slips his tongue into her mouth to find hers, Raina feels a rush go to her core.

" Gabriel we can't here." Raina giggles.

" I don't care baby, I want you now." Gabriel groans as he opens her shirt up.

" What if we get in trouble?" Raina moans.

" We wont if your quiet." He smirks.

Raina knows how hard that is with him, he finds the right angle and he will abuse that spot. Her orgasms with him are hot, loud and wet, he never walks away without making sure she is satisfied. Gabriel hikes up her skirt to her waist and reveals the panties he got for her, they have a large slit down the center so she doesn't need to remove them for when he decides a little public fun is warranted.

" So naughty, you like em?" Gabriel chuckles.

" I love anything you get me babe." Raina giggles and kisses him back.

Raina feels Gabriel's finger run up her slit to her clit, she shudders at the feeling. Desperate to feel his skin she pulls his muscle shirt up and feels the sea of muscles twitch at her touch. Gabriel looks at Raina and pulls her face up to his gaze, she feels his finger slide into her warmth. A small moan escapes her lips and she closes her eyes as he massages her spot.

" Dont look away, I want to see you come undone princesa…" Gabriel croons.

Raina looks into his eyes and sees the fire burning in his irises. Slipping another finger in he also uses his thumb to massage her clit in a circular motion. She feels her core burn and throb, her high is so close as she struggles to keep her moans to herself. Raina adjusts her legs and opens wider, her soft cries are music to Gabriel's ears as she whimpers.

" That's it baby… don't hold it in." Gabriel encourages her.

Raina feels a heat flash through her body, her insides clamp down on his fingers. Her hips undulate against his hand as she rides out her orgasm, her moans are stiffled using her own hand to cover her mouth.

" That's it… good girl…" He praises her as she comes off down her high.

Gabriel removes his fingers and holds his hand up to the light revealing how wet she got. Gabriel licks it off and groans softly at the sweet flavor. Using one hand he unbuckles his tactical belt and pulls out his already hard cock. Raina feels its warmth against her leg and she moans out wanting to feel it in her.

" Please…" She begs.

" Please what? You know I like it when you tell me what you want." Gabriel hums as he presses his tip to her slit. 

Raina let's out a whiney moan, irritated and flustered that Gabriel is teasing her. She doesn't want to beg but the more she waits the more she feels Gabriel press the head of his cock against her clit. The man is the absolute end of her and she loves it, the uncontrolled passion, the feeling of his body against hers makes her drunk with lust.

" Please… I want your cock inside me…" Raina whimpers.

In a swift motion Gabriel pulls her down on his cock, she feels his tip pierce her deepest depths and stay there for a moment. A low growl like moan comes from his throat as he looks into his lovers eyes.

" P-Please… don't stop." Raina begs.

" So needy… don't worry princesa… Papi will take care of you." His deep voice croons.

Gabriel begins to move inside her, Raina feels every inch of him as he thrusts deep into her with every motion. Gabriel's eyes are focused on Raina's face, looking for when he hits her spot just right. Raina feels her core heat up and flood, Gabriel chuckles to himself and picks up the pace.

" There it is…" He grins.

Raina closes her eyes and everything disappears around her, her eyes fly open to find herself back in the dilapidated headquarters. She is in her Overwatch armor, it is torn to shreds and she is covered with blood. She feels her head throb and her heart pound, the large figure appears in front of her and just looks at her. Raina doesn't run this time, she stands her ground and looks at him approach.

'*Raina…?*'

'*Raina…?*'

Raina feels her body shake, she opens her eyes and sees she is sitting next to Gabriel who is still unconscious on the hospital bed. Raina softly sobs to herself, the whispers intensely rake on her psyche. Her body is exhausted from the lack of sleep, she craves peace but knows it will never come.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fluff Talk, Language, Nightmare Sequences

Raina lays her head near Gabriel for the day and hopes he wakes up. Later on Jack and the others come to his room and assess the damage. Raina looks up at Jack with a heavy look, sadness is evident and all she can do is lay next to her wounded lover.

" Raina… I'm so sorry." Jack starts to apologize.

" He is the one who ran out and attacked the OR-15 sir… it's all my fault…" Raina wipes her eyes and sobs.

" None of this is your fault love…" Lena comforts.

" IT IS! If I didn't get stupidly hit… if I didn't get shot he wouldn't of come over to save me…" Raina cries.

The room is silent and no one says anything else to her. Vincent walks in and runs over to her, he immediately hugs her and rubs her back.

" Sweetie… it's going to be ok." Vincent tells her.

" How do you know? You weren't there…" She lets out a raspy sigh.

" I know because when you went down he heard me on the comms mentioning it to Commander Morrison… I told him to stop but he told me to fuck off and went in anyway." Vincent chuckles a little.

" He did?… Heh… that's Gabriel for you I suppose." Raina tries to smile.

" If I know anything about that man and I do because it's my job… he is too stubborn to die." Vincent kisses her temple and rubs her back.

" Your right… your all right… I'm staying until he wakes up. He would do the same for me." Raina nods.

" I'll have Jesse and Lena grab some things for you… also are you going to explain to me why there is a cat on Reyes' chest?" Jack asks while folding his arms.

" I… I rescued him from the cold…" Raina shyly tells him.

" Ok, and who knew about it?" Jack asks.

" Um… Mei, Lena, Hanzo, Genji, Jesse, Vincent… Gabriel…" She admits.

" At least your honest, very well just make sure it doesn't make a mess anywhere ok?" Jack sighs and walks out.

" You mean it?!" She asks surprised.

" Yes yes just clean up after it." He waves it off.

Raina gives a weak smiles and just looks back at Gabriel, everyone knows she isn't going to budge from that spot.

" We will bring you necessities, I'll bring food and a litter box for Void and I'll have the girls pick up fresh clothing and towels for when you want to shower in the bathroom over there." Vincent tells her.

" Ok… thank you everyone… may I please have alone time here? I just need to think." Raina smiles.

" Course darlin' we are your family, let us help you when we can." Jesse grins.

" We will check on you later love." Lena smiles.

Everyone parts way so she can have time alone with Gabriel. Raina sees he is still dirty from the battle, she pushes her sleeves up and grabs warm water with a hospital towel. Carefully she cleans his face and neck off, she cleans all exposed skin lightly and dries him off. She grabs her phone and texts Vincent to grab a bunch of books, she wishes to read to him so he can hear her. Putting her phone in a nearby charger she walks over back to Gabriel and lays against him. Raina holds his hand, thinking about all the memories they share. Exhaustion once again ensnares Raina and she passes out next to him.

Waking up she looks up and sees clothing, books, a litter box set up with many cans of premium cat food. A mini fridge has been installed, to her amazement they went all out. She walks over to the fridge and sees snacks, water, cream for Void and her favorite, ginger ale. She grabs a ginger ale and goes over to the books, she goes through and recognizes two that Gabriel loved listening to when she read it to him. She picks up the copies of The King in Yellow and At the Mountains of Madness. She walks over to the comfy chair she was in next to him and settles in.

" Hey babe… I'm here hehe… I have some books to pass the time with." Raina speaks to him.

She expects no response and cracks open The King in Yellow first. Like Raina, Gabriel has a dark sense when it comes to reading which attracted him to her even more. She gets to the first page and looks up at him, hoping he can at least hear her just a little.

" Toward the end of the year 1920 the Government of the United States had practically completed the programme, adopted during the last months of President Winthrop's administration. The country was apparently tranquil. Everybody knows how the Tariff and Labour questions were settled…" Raina begins to read the first part of the story.

Void jumps on her lap after he finishes doing his business and eating. He purrs as he nestles into Raina's chest, she smiles and continues to read the whole part of the first story. She stops after a while, Angela comes in to check on them both.

" I was enjoying that story earlier, I stopped by the door to look at his files and heard you so I stayed near to listen, it sounds interesting." Angela smiles and checks Gabriel's vitals.

" It's the first part of The King in Yellow, its based on a supposed cursed play a long time ago. The first part is The Repairer of Reputations, the next part is The Mask, then In the Court of the Dragon, and finally The Yellow Sign is the last part. Its a supernatural horror thriller that is in the same universe and Lovecraft, he is my favorite author." Raina explains.

" That sounds amazing, do you have a book from Lovecraft I can borrow?" Angela asks.

" Yah sure, I have a great one to start out with." Raina nods and walks over to her books.

Looking through the pile she looks through her titles and sees the one she is looking for. She smiles and grabs the book, she heads over to Angela and shows her the book.

" The Shadow over Innsmouth, it is a fantastic book by Lovecraft himself and a favorite of mine. It is full of suspense, drama, horror and mystery, it is definitely a good read if your interested." Raina shows her.

" I've always wanted to read a Lovecraft book but never got the chance, I'll take good care of it thank you Raina." Angela smiles sweetly amd takes the book.

" I hope you enjoy… also how is Gabriel?" She asks softly.

" He is stable, the blade missed his spine so he won't be paralyzed. It messed up his ribcage but it was nothing I couldn't fix. I repaired the damage to his organs and they are also on the road to recovery. But just like what Vincent told you, Gabriel is too stubborn to die." Angela reassures her.

" Trust me I know, he was stubborn even with me." Raina nods and looks down.

" Raina… are you alright?" Angela asks.

Raina pauses before she says something that can be taken out of context. She doesn't want to be removed from duty, she knows they will suspend her if she talks about the whispers. Deep down she hears a voice screaming at her to speak up, she doesn't listen to it and instead just smiles.

" Yes I'm ok, I just want Gabriel better." Raina nods.

' FUCK! How fucking hard is it to just tell the truth! Raina you need to speak up! Your drowning in your sorrows, your pushing people away unintentionally, you need help from someone who will listen!'

Raina ignores the voice and looks at Angela finishing up her duties. She yawns while holding the tablet and book close to her chest.

" That is it for now, I just needed to check his vitals I'll be back later tonight, oh and before I leave are you hungry?" Angela asks.

" Yah a little." Raina replies.

" I'll have food brought in for you." Angela smiles and leave the room.

Raina gets up and puts Void on a table, she opens up his food and mixes in cream. She makes his supper and gives him milk and water to drink, she places down his dishes and walks back over to Gabriel. All she can do is sleep, read or wait until he gets up, Raina lays her head down again and falls asleep.

Raina opens her eyes to see she is in the dilapidated headquarters again. Her head hurts in this foul place the times she has been here. She looks and sees a small glowing light, it floats in one direction. Raina decides to follow it and heads over to it, it lazily floats down the corridor with no sign of the demons that haunted her before being present.

After following the light for a while it finally reaches a room, Raina opens it up and sees the real Gabriel sitting against the wall. Raina in shock can barely collect her words, she takes a deep breath.

" Gabriel?" She calls out.

He looks up with a glare that melts away when he sees her. He stumbles to get up, holding his chest where his wound is. Raina strides over to him and sits next to him, she bursts into tears and falls into his arms. Gabriel embraces her and holds her tight to him, scared to let go.

" Thank god its you… there is a twisted version of the both of us here somewhere… Raina where are we?" Gabriel asks her.

" I don't know… I've had these nightmares since I was experimented on but recently they are worse. I'm so glad your ok…" Raina cries.

" It's ok… I'm here mi amor." Gabriel strokes her back.

They sit in silence for a while, Raina is scared anything will wake her up or drag her from this moment. But she needs to ask why he saved her at the cost of his own life nearly.

" Why?…" Raina begins to ask.

" Why what?" Gabriel replies looking at her.

" Why did you save me? Why did you run in front of that OR-15?" Raina asks him.

" I heard you were hurt and pinned down after saving Lena. I… I dont know how immortal you truly are babe… I didn't want to see you dead. I had Vincent telling me not to engage but I told him to fuck off, I ran in and all I remember is you at my side before I blacked out." Gabriel tells her.

" Your not immortal like me, you don't have my powers in you Gabriel." Raina asks in a way to see if he will tell her.

Gabriel is silent, the look on his face isn't like he is trying to lie… it looks more like shame. He just looks down at her and smiles, he kisses her forehead and hugs her body close.

" Even if I'm not, I'll protect you no matter what… I'm sorry for how I've been mi amada, I dont know what's wrong lately but I promise to work on it with you." Gabriel apologizes.

" It is ok my love, I'm just scared to move from this spot." Raina tells him.

" Those two demon versions of us?" He asks.

Raina simply nods, she feels the darkness getting closer so its only a matter of time before they come.

" Before you wake up… why did you go to Moira for the experiments?" Gabriel asks.

" I was dying…" She admits.

Gabriel looks at her shocked, before she can elaborate she feels someone grab her ankles. She is swiftly dragged away, she protests and looks to see its her demon version of her.

" Let me go now!" Raina roars with anger.

" Raina!" Gabriel shouts and gets up.

As he gets up he is face to face with his own demon, his demon grabs him by the throat to stop him.

" Gabriel!" Raina shouts as she holds onto the doorframe.

Both Gabriel and the demon look over at her, she struggles against her own demon trying to pull her back.

" If you love me still even in that form you won't hurt him!" She pleads.

The demon looks at her for a moment and drops Gabriel down, she is finally dragged away into the abyss with her own demon laughing.

Waking up she looks around, she is back with Gabriel still asleep next to her. She looks and sees how late it is, she gets Void a little food so he can eat when he wants. She heads to the bathroom and takes a quick shower, cleaning off she walks out and sees he is still sleeping. She sits back down with some food and a drink she grabbed from the fridge and gets something in her stomach before she lays back down again.

It has been almost a month… close to three weeks he has been in his coma like state. Raina has been by Gabriel the entire time, exhaustion is destroying her from the lack of restful sleep. Her lack of sleep has let the nightmares seep into her waking life, she sees the shadows and demons in corners of the halls and room. Her psyche is severely suffering from this, she wants a restful night or else this will get to the point of a break down.

Jesse walks in to check on both Raina and his boss, she looks up and rubs her eyes. She can't help but yawn, her tired body is evident to everyone who comes to visit.

" Darlin' you look like hell." Jesse sighs and sits across from her.

" Thanks Jesse I know I look like hammered shit…" Raina gives a soft laugh.

" Sorry I didn't mean it like that." He laughs awkwardly.

" It's ok, what are you and everyone else up to today?" Raina asks.

" Just doing missions, everyone misses you and wishes you would come out from here." Jesse tells her.

" Not until I know Gabriel is ok." Raina shakes her head.

" You need a proper bed, Gabriel wouldn't blame you if you went to sleep in your own bed." He tries to convince her.

" Did Angela, Ana or Jack put you up to this?" Raina asks.

" No not this time, this is me asking as your friend." Jesse sighs.

" I'll be fine, I promise." She just smiles softly.

" Ok… I came to check on you. Just try and sleep as much as you can then, do you need anything?" Jesse asks.

" Just some more ginger ale if you can send someone down to get some for me. Lena and Emily brought food to me yesterday so I'm ok for that." Raina asks.

" I'll bring it down personally, just rest darlin'." Jesse smiles.

Jesse gets up and walks over to Raina, he hugs her and kisses the top of her head. Jesse walks out and lets them be, Raina looks at the clock and sees it is late again, as reluctant as she is she needs to sleep more.

Raina cleans up a bit first, she also cleans Gabriel like she does daily making sure when he wakes up he smells good. Once finished she lays back down next to him, Void finishes his food and hops on Gabriel's chest. He curls up and purrs loudly against him, Raina smiles with how much Void loves him. She lays her head next to his hand and falls asleep for the night.

Raina opens her eyes to see she is on a hill, a single beautiful tree is towards the top. She looks and sees a figure up in the shadows of the branches. She walks up the hill and sees it is Gabriel's demon, she wonders why she is here instead of the dilapidated headquarters like he usually drags her too. The demon looks up towards Raina and watches her approach, every time since she first started dreaming of the demons he has softened. Raina looks at the Demon who removes his mask, she sees a demonic Gabriel who's fangs show as he breathes.

" Why am I here?" Raina asks.

" It's better then that dark place your demon and I brought you originally." The demon replies in a gruff voice.

" Fair… but where is Gabriel?" She asks the demon.

" Lost here." The demon casually replies and scratches his neck.

" Lost? How can I find him?" Raina asks.

" Currently he is next to me, he is on a different plane… somewhere darker. He is having a difficult time returning." The demon tells her.

" Please give him back…" Raina begs.

" Why? He has no desire to leave it seems." The demon shrugs.

" You are him, look at me and tell me he doesn't want to leave… if you care for me then you will help me." Raina tells him.

" Why should I help you?" He folds his arms.

" Because I have seen you and my demon close to eachother here, you love her. I am her and she is me, please if you love her then help me too." Raina pleads.

The demon looks at her, he looks away and stays silent for a while. Raina waits until he decides to respond, not wanting to anger him in his own plane of existence. The demon turns back around and grabs a hold of Raina's face, he shoves her down towards the base of the tree.

" Sleep…" He commands.

Raina can't speak, she feels her eyes grow heavy, her body on command passes out. The demon switches planes and looks at Gabriel, he looks up at his tormentor and sighs out.

" What do you want?" Gabriel growls.

" If you dont wake up from here, I will keep Raina in the same fate as you." The demon tells him.

" Where is she?" Gabriel asks sharply.

" Safe." The demon responds by showing her next to him.

" What have you done to her?!" He yells at his demon.

" She asked for a way to save you, if you want her awake then you need to get up… its quite simple." The demon chuckles.

" I swear if she is hurt I will come back here and hunt you down…" Gabriel growls.

" I am you… I will be there always." The demon laughs.

Gabriel feels his body go faint, he fights against it but quickly falls. Gabriel opens his eyes to a dim room, he feels a weight on his chest. He feels his chest, Gabriel feels a furry ball curled up on his chest. He looks down and sees Raina sleeping peacefully next to him, Angela walks in and looks in shock. Gabriel quickly motions for her to stay quiet, he looks at the time to see its noon time.

" How long was I out?" Gabriel asks.

" A month nearly, she hasn't left this room since you were placed here. How are you feeling Commander?" Angela asks quietly.

" In pain but I'm awake now." He replies.

" That is good to hear, I am looking at your vitals and you look amazing. I think just an over night stay will do and your welcome to be released for recovery." Angela smiles and shows him his results.

" Thank you, I'll watch some TV quietly and eat until she gets up then." Gabriel nods.

" Of course, here is your remote and I'll send for food right away." Angela tells him and heads out.

Gabriel looks down at the sleeping ball of fur on his chest, he scratches behind his ears and Void wakes up. He chatters and mewls at Gabriel, the kitten playfully paws at him while he puts his other hand on Raina's hand. He holds it and remembers the dreams he had with her, did they share those nightmares? Gabriel remembers hearing her read to him as well, it felt like the one thing that kept him sane in his void he was in. He grabs the remote and watches TV without it being too loud. Someone from house care comes in with his food and sets him up, Gabriel nods as thanks and they leave quietly. He eats his food while keeping a hand on Raina, he struggles to eat. His nerves are still healing, he puts his spoon down and sighs out.

Raina twitches slightly, Gabriel looks and sees her stir. She yawns and rubs her eyes in a cute way, she looks over and sees Gabriel awake. Her breath is taken away, unsure what to do she immediately jumps up and embraces him tightly. Gabriel feels pain in her tight hug but he endures it knowing she looks to be in the verge of a breakdown.

" Gabriel…" Raina begins to cry.

" Shhh I'm here mi amor… this is real." Gabriel kisses the top of her head.

" Never leave me like this again… I love you too much to lose you." Raina sobs.

" I love you too baby." Gabriel chuckles.

Raina looks up into his piercing eyes, she kisses him deeply. Gabriel pulls her closer onto his body, using his thumb he pushes her jaw open more so he can gain more access to her mouth. Before things get heated Jesse, Genji, Lena and Vincent walk in to check on Raina and Gabriel.

" Finally! We have been waiting for you both to finally get back together!" Jesse laughs.

Raina pulls back in shock and blushes a deep crimson. Gabriel just smirks and pulls her in again, he kisses her deeply again. Raina takes a pillow and blocks the onlookers so she can have a moment with him.

" You guys are pests…" Raina protests.

" Oh my gosh I can't believe you guys are back together." Lena squeals.

" Why are you guys here?" Raina pulls away and asks them.

" Angela told us, we hurried as fast as we could to see our Commander." Genji tells her.

" It is good to see you all again." Gabriel nods.

" We are glad you are well Commander Reyes." Vincent nods.

" Will you be staying here?" Jesse asks him.

" No, once he is discharged I'll have him stay with me so I can make sure he is taken care of." Raina shakes her head.

" Really?" Gabriel asks a bit shocked.

" It was my fault your in this mess in the first place… it's the least I can do… also Void enjoys laying on your chest." Raina smiles brightly which is very different to everyone present.

" Well it's settled, Raina would you like us to bring your things back to your room then?" Jesse asks.

" Yes please, I have some drinks and a book I should be ok." She nods and sits down.

" We can start now so its less mess later for you." Vincent nods.

" Thank you everyone, if possible I would like to catch up with Gabriel for a bit if you don't mind." Raina politely asks.

" Oh of course! Come on kids lets go!" Vincent grabs them and pulls them away.

The door to the room closes which prompts Gabriel to grab Raina again. He crashes his lips against hers, savoring the taste. What feels like an eternity is stopped so Raina can sit up, she looks at Gabriel fondly.

" I was so scared you weren't going to wake up…" Raina admits.

" Can't die, too stubborn." Gabriel chuckles to himself.

" We have all been saying it…" Raina giggles softly.

" Oh and I uh… heard you read to me, I could hear things in here. Thank you for that Raina, I would of gone insane if it wasn't for that." Gabriel smiles.

" I read King in Yellow and Dagon to you. I know you like when I read to you and I got you into H.P. Lovecraft so you might enjoy it." Raina shows him.

" I enjoyed it a lot." Gabriel nods.

A silence fills the room, they look at eachother in a awkward way and look away again. Raina, mustering up the will to ask him about the Nightmares takes a deep breath.

" Did you um… did you see me at all when you were out?" Raina asks her.

" Yah I did as a matter of fact, both you and a demonic version of us both. It was odd, they kept tormenting me… the demonic version of you was soft to me after a while though." Gabriel tells her.

" I knew it… so we did see eachother." Raina sighs.

" How is that even possible?" Gabriel asks.

" I dont know I'm sorry…" Raina lies.

" It's ok, we are together again… if you want that of course." Gabriel gives a weak smile.

" For a long time it would of been no, but I think the only way we can truly heal from what happened to us, we need to do it together." Raina nods.

Gabriel smiles hearing those words, his stomach growls and he looks down disappointed that his fingers and nerves are failing him.

" You haven't eaten, are you feeling sick?" Raina asks him.

" No, I'm struggling to use my hands and fingers, my nerves are still shot from them getting ripped up from that OR-15 blade." He admits

" Here I'll help you." Raina stands and walks to the other side.

" No it's ok you don't need to trouble yourself." Gabriel shakes his head.

" How is this troubling me? It's ok Gabriel you've done this for me before." Raina kisses his cheek.

Raina takes medium bites of his food and brings it up to his lips. He eats all his food with her assistance and is able to even drink down his soup with her aide. Once done Raina takes the basin she has been using to clean him with and fills it up with lukewarm water. She brings it over and starts with his face first.

" What are you doing?" Gabriel asks with a slight laugh.

" What I've done every night since you came out of the surgery suite, I've been bathing you as best as I can." Raina smiles.

" That explains why when I woke up I smelt good and not gamey. Wait so have you been cleaning?…" Gabriel trails off.

" Yes even your bits." Raina rolls her eyes.

" So… do ya miss it?" Gabriel grins.

" Gabriel!" Raina looks at him in shock.

" What it's a legitimate question!" He laughs.

" … It's bigger then I remember…" Raina mumbles.

" So you still like what you saw?" Gabriel smirks.

Raina whips the washcloth at his face and it hits him, she crosses her arms and looks away.

" God your such a pervert!" Raina blushes.

" You know you love it." Gabriel chuckles and removes the cloth from his face.

Raina sighs and turns around to face him, she gives in and just giggles at the humor of all this.

" I miss that smile." Gabriel comments as he hands the washcloth back.

" It's been a long time since I have truly smiled. It's good to do it again." Raina smiles and continues to clean him.

" Oh I should ask, anything new happen while I was out?" Gabriel asks.

" Nothing unusual yet, it was slow and quiet without you around, like too quiet." She admits.

" I'm going to be so busy once I'm done recovering." Gabriel sighs not looking forward to it.

" I was cleared to be your assistant to help in anyway I can with your work. So for the foreseeable future I'm your secretary essentially." Raina clarifies.

" Oh really? Then you and I are going to have a few fantasies to play out in my office then." Gabriel grins devilishly.

" Gabe you know we can't, if we get caught I don't want you in trouble." Raina shakes her head with a grin.

" We won't get caught." He winks.

" Fine we will see, in the meantime you need to rest tonight so you can get discharged in the morning." Raina blushes insanely hard.

Raina finishes cleaning Gabriel up, he lays back and tries to rest. Raina makes sure she doesn't squish Void who has again taken up residence on Gabriel's chest. Raina slides into the hospital bed and snuggles up to Gabriel, at first he is hesitant but when he feels Raina's body get heavier and her breathing steadies he holds her close and attempts to fall asleep.


End file.
